Things Unspoken
by Jayta
Summary: CH 8 UPDATE. Is there more to the story?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I could never own such an evil character. It's not in me. But play with him? Oh yes. Yeeeesss. Mwuahahahahaha  
**Title:** Things Unspoken  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - may contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Summary:** May Scott has passed on. When Dan finds out that his mother has died, he is confronted by change. With his wife gone, Royal opens his eyes to see the world crumbling down for his son. Will Dan listen to him? And will Royal's desire to know his first grandson cause untold chaos?

**Prologue**

The day was all too perfect for the sea of black that billowed throughout that serene landscape; and the stark emptiness of that color seemed to intrude upon the airy blue sky and rolling green grass. A world of opposites. How fitting.

It was early afternoon as the sleek, cherry-stained oak casket sunk into the cold unfeeling abyss in front of him. The sad, sordid sobs of resident neighbors and so-called friends of his family rang hollow to his ears. In fact, everything seemed surreal, even imagined, as he tried to picture his mother's feisty, yet cheerful disposition trapped in that ungodly box.

_Just don't think about it._

He scanned the crowd of mourners. He barely recognized any of these people's faces. They were supposed aunts and uncles he had met at one time in his life - at the last pathetic attempt at Scott family unity, which ended badly as any and all Scott family get-togethers did - and they were bawling uncontrollably, with their heads hung prostrate. Part of him just wanted to smack them upside the head and tell them to get it together - show some dignity.

Many attendees to this low-key, and in his opinion, low-class internment kept glancing his way and throwing disingenuous looks of sympathy. All the while, they were probably ponderig a decision between turkey or chicken for lunch.

Everything about this service made him want to leave - find an escape. The whispers were almost unbearable. He looked around at the simple arrangements of white lilies and wild flowers - Keith and his father's doing. He wanted the best, and Keith and his father berated him, saying that it was not what his mother would have wanted. Now here these 'family' members and 'close' friends probably muttering about why the rich son would treat his mother's memory in such a tacky display.

_I could have given you such a better burial service, Mom._

Part of his consolation was that Nathan had come, though not alone. He had brought his wife, as well as Lucas.

He hadn't spoken to his son since he returned to Tree Hill married to that middle-class goody-two shoes; and Nathan didn't care to hear what he had to say about the reality of his marriage. Or soon to be ex-wife. It was only a matter of time.

Lucas was probably just another added dig. The boy had never met his mother. It was a choice that had been made when it was decided he would never truly know his first son.

It was the only time he had ever seen his mother cry.

He glanced at his father, who stood by his side now. Of course this was for appearance's sake. The old man still had not forgiven him for lying to him all those years. The selfish jerk couldn't even pick up the phone to call him and let him know that his mother had died. His father's excuse had been that he thought it was best that Keith told him in person. _Right._ That was code for: You don't deserve anymore consideration than you gave me. 

_What a bastard!_

It was all a game to his father - part of the dance he and Royal did. Keith refused to play - that was what had kept him the black sheep of the family until that fateful night his mother opened her mouth. But now, Royal kept up the personna that Keith had made him proud all of those years. 

He shook his head. Keith could never really be his father's favorite. He and Keith both knew that. But his self-righteous and know-it-all brother didn't seem to mind soaking it up while he had the chance - standing on their father's right-hand side.

It was pathetic. But that was all Keith was - mediocre and pathetic - in the light of him. Dan Scott.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't anyone. I wish I owned Dan, just because he needs just a little redemption.  
**Title:** Things Unspoken  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - may contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill 

**Chapter One: Saying Goodbye**

"Things are so different now," Royal muttered, as he stared down at the mound of fresh dirt that held his wife. "So different."

Her death had been sudden. They had been traveling across country when she had her fatal heart attack. It was in her sleep, so he didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

"C'mon Dad," Keith coaxed, slipping his arm around his father. "We'll take you home."

"Just leave me be!" He swatted his eldest son's arm away, as his eyes remained fixed upon his wife's grave.

Keith glanced over at Dan, who had been surprisingly quiet all day, with the exception of politely greeting the mourners with a strained smile. This whole day had been hard. He never imagined his mother leaving them so soon. Death wasn't even in the back of his mind.

"Dad, we have to go back to the house. People are coming over and," Dan sighed, "Mom wouldn't have wanted us to keep them waiting."

"What do you know about what your mother wanted?" Royal spun around and glared at his youngest son - the one who had shown so much promise and had the drive to be anything and everything. His greatest disappointment. "Do you know how much heartache you caused your mother when you froze her out?" he spat, pressing his finger into Dan's chest. "She talked about it every night. She'd say how you'd eventually come around; the next time she phoned you would be willing to speak to her instead of getting your secretary to take a message."

"Dad, calm down," Keith said, pulling his father off of Dan.

"No, don't bother," Dan growled, pushing his father back. "Let him talk."

"You don't know what I have to say to you boy!"

"Oh I have a few choice words to say to you too, Dad." Dan shook his head in disgust. "You stand there in judgment of me when you had the audacity to walk away without hearing the whole story!" he shouted. "Mom just told you a half truth."

"Dan, don't do this now." Keith couldn't believe that they were going into this now. He glanced at his mother's grave. At least she wasn't here to see this repeat performance.

"Hey, Dad's the one who started it," Dan said, pointing at their father. "I'm just defending myself."

"What's there to defend?" Royal shook his head. "Look at you! You couldn't even keep your family from falling apart. Did you see how your sons walked away from their own grandmother's graveyard service without speaking to you?"

"Son."

"Sons. You _do_ have two sons."

"C'mon you guys. Stop it!" Keith said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "We've just lost Mom and you're going to do this? We've got people expecting us and you're going to have a fight at Mom's grave."

"No Keith, this is long overdue." Softening, Royal turned around and placed his hands on his oldest son's shoulders. "You were always better at these things than I was. Got that from your mom, I guess" he mumbled. Shaking his head he smiled. "Why don't you head back home and take care of the family and friends that will be stopping by?"

"Without you?"

"Of course," Dan spat. "He can't pass up a chance to tell me how disappointed he is in me for passing up a chance of a lifetime." Both Royal and Keith's gaze turned to Dan. "How I was wrong!"

"Go," Royal said, turning to Keith again. "I'll be there in a bit."

Keith furrowed his brow, uncertain he should leave Dan and their father alone. Knowing both their explosive tempers, he also knew there was a possibility that it could come to blows. "I'll go, but if both of you don't show up in ten, I'm sending in backup," he said half jokingly.

"Yeah." Royal nodded, his gaze locked with Dan's. "We'll be there."

>>>

"So where do you want to start?" Dan asked darkly, prepared for the worst. "How about we start with what a big failure I am as a son? You know, since I did lie to you about a career-ending injury. Or how about what a big disappointment I am as a family man?"

"But of course, I couldn't take all the credit for that, can I? I mean, I did have you as a role model."

Royal stared at the stranger in front of him. He didn't even know his son anymore. The rage and bitterness etched on Dan's face was disturbing and even...heartbreaking.

The anger and fight had gone out of him. Royal was not going to blame Dan for lying to him. He glanced at May's grave. For once he would listen to what she had been trying to hammer into his head for decades.

_'Truly take a good look at your son, Royal. Do you really think your criticisms are what he really needs right now? His life is falling apart around him.'_

"No," he said to himself.

"Dan, I'm not going to do this."

"What? The freshly turned soil of my mother's grave turning your stomach?" Dan said maliciously. "If so, we could go to someone else's grave and do it there."

Royal narrowed his eyes and forced himself to keep from throttling his son. "When did you become such a bastard, Dan?"

"Takes one to know one."

"You know I don't even recognize you."

"I'm the same guy I always was."

"No," Royal shook his head, "you're not."

"Well what can I say?" Dan shrugged, caught off balance at his father's change in demeanor. "You should be proud. I've become more my father's son - rigid, demanding and unforgiving."

"Oh Danny boy, you're so wrong. You're so wrong."

"Really?"

"And I'm going to prove it to you."

"And how are you going to do that?" Dan laughed in disbelief. "It's not like I'm sticking around this pathetic little hick town of yours any longer than it took to bury Mom."

"Because I'm tired of saying goodbye, Dan," Royal sighed.

Narrowing his eyes, Dan did not like the sound of this. He cocked his head and folded his arms across his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm coming home to Tree Hill, Danny boy."

>>>>>>

"So how was the service?" Karen tried to keep her cool as Nathan, Haley and Lucas walked into the cafe.

She was shocked When Lucas told her that May had passed away; and when Nathan asking him whether he wanted to go, she was doubly shocked when her son's answer had been yes.

"Surprisingly unlike a Scott family affair," Nathan said, slipping onto a stool beside Lucas. "It was really nice. Everything my Grams liked." He paused and glanced at Lucas. "Uh, sorry."

"Nah," Lucas said softly. "It's not like I really knew her, right?"

Karen felt little pin pricks upon her heart. Even though he tried to hide the loss and disappointment, she knew that his mind raced with questions about May. Part of her knew this would happen when Lucas told her about this deep need to go say goodbye to a grandmother he never knew. "You guys are home pretty early?"

"Well I didn't feel like sticking around." Lucas looked over at Nathan and Haley.

"And we didn't want to cause a scene at the burial site," Haley added.

"Because we know that is what would happen if we had said anything to my Dad."

"So you didn't even get to give your condolences to Royal?" Karen felt all three pairs of eyes on her. "What?"

"You sound like you knew Dan's parents pretty well, Mom." Lucas raised a questioning brow. "I mean to be on a first name basis with them? How come you never really talked about them with me?" he asked curiously.

She bit the inside of her cheek, wishing she hadn't opened her mouth. "Of course I knew them," Karen said slowly, lowering her eyes, concentrating on cleaning the juice stain on the counter. "I mean, we talked a little bit when I dated Dan back in high school."

"But isn't it a little more than that when you're on a first name basis?" Haley asked curiously. She glanced at Nathan, who seemed to also be curious about Karen's relationship to his grandparents, especially after Royal's visit to the cafe.

Karen noticed the looks Nathan and Haley were giving to each other. "Look, Nathan, you know what a sweet woman your grandmother was," she said, choosing her words carefully. "They insisted on me calling them Royal and May."

"I guess," Nathan said hesitantly, noticing how uncomfortable Karen had suddenly become. "They were kind of informal with everyone."

"Yeah." Haley nodded, giving her the benefit of the doubt. "I mean your grandfather insisted I call him Royal when I met him."

As the conversation swirled around him, Lucas felt himself grow restless. Everyone seemed to have some sort of idea what Royal...His own biological grandfather was like except him. Pushing himself up from the counter, he sighed. "Excuse me," he muttered. "I just have to get out of here."

Karen watched helplessly as Lucas stormed into the back, and jumped when the back door slammed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rowe," Nathan apologized. "I didn't mean to go on like that. I just..."

Karen shook her head and smiled, resting her hand on his. "You just lost your grandmother," she said. "You shouldn't apologize for needing to talk about her."

"I thought maybe he would like to hear some of the things said about her. I mean, he really didn't get the chance to know her," he paused, as a lump developed in his throat. "And she was so...so great."

Haley slipped her arms around him, as he turned and welcomed her embrace. "Oh Nathan," she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Karen backed away, giving Nathan the time to deal with his grief. She understood why Nathan felt that way about May. Dan and Keith's mother was warm, and a breath of fresh air. She had this ability to make anyone feel special, like she wanted to know everything about them.

She slipped into the back and began cleaning up the small keepsake boxes she had brought out earlier in the afternoon. Many were boxes filled with pictures sent to her by old friends, or her own photographs during the year after graduation. Karen paused before one box. It was lavender with doodles of flowers on it.

Cradling it carefully in her arms, Karen slipped the top of the box off to reveal a pile of letters wrapped in lavender ribbon. The address did not belong to Tree Hill. In fact, several were from different addresses completely. They were filled with adventures and also misadventures; they asked probing questions about her and her son, requesting pictures and monthly reports. But all of them were from the same person - the same woman.

Suddenly her knee buckled from underneath her and she fell back onto the couch behind her. As she fingered the smooth, practised writing on the envelope, Karen felt her throat close and the floodgates open. A woman who had been her friend and almost a mother to her for part of her life was gone. Her body convulsed as the uncontrollable tears now ran down her cheeks. Placing her hand across her mouth, she stifled her cries, knowing Haley and Nathan could still be out there.

_How could you go? How could you say goodbye before you could even say hello again?_


	3. The Things That Never Were

**Disclaimer:** I don't anyone. I wish I owned Dan, just because he needs just a little redemption.  
**Title:** Things Unspoken  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - may contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. Who knew writing for the adults could be so much fun. Hehehe. 

**Chapter Two: The Things That Never Were**

"You're back." Karen smiled as the tall curly haired ex-mechanic slumped down onto the stool in front of her. "I didn't think it would be that fast."

"Oh, Danny boy wouldn't have it any other way."

Karen frowned. "I didn't know you went with Dan?"

"Oh, I didn't. But since he insisted I carry Dad in tow," he sighed. "It was going to be on his time schedule."

"What?" The dish rag in her hand paused mid-swipe.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea what's new in Tree Hill."

Keith couldn't believe it himself. When Royal and Dan came back to the house, there was this big announcement about how Royal was selling the house and moving back to Tree Hill. It was something to behold. Dan Scott, speechless.

"So what are you saying?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yup. Royal's moving back to Tree Hill." He nodded. "And right as we speak, he's driving Dan up the wall as he's unpacking into the beachhouse."

>>>>>>

"You know that you don't have to unpack, Dad." Dan shook his head, as he watched in disbelief that his father was expecting to room with him in the tiny, cramped beachhouse. "I'm sure my real estate agent will have some listings for us by tomorrow," he said, while silently praying that it would be true.

"What?" Royal frowned. "No, I'm not going to have you pack me off into some senior citizen's home or worse one of those god-forsaken condominiums. No, this place will do for now. Until I get the chance to go through the classifieds."

Dan rolled his eyes. "That's not how it's done anymore, Dad," he sighed. "Why don't you just let my real estate find you something? It's what I pay her for."

He knew this was going to be an ordeal, but he thought there might be the possibility that he might be able to pawn his father off on Keith - since they had grown so 'close'. But Royal would hear nothing of it. It was his worst nightmare.

"Paying people for what regular folk can do for themselves," Royal mumbled. "I don't know how you became as well off as you are, doing things the way you do."

"Well, when busy people like me, are making money, they get other people to do the grunt work."

Royal couldn't believe what a spoiled brat Dan had become. "_We_ were those other people who did the grunt work, sonny boy! Don't forget what got you here," he said darkly. "Our hard earned money is what paid for your college education."

"Yes, I'm indebted to you. Right. Got that."

Royal shook his head. The younger generation never listened. _They think they know everything._

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on settling into your little bachelor pad," Royal sighed. "I'm not going to cramp your style."

_Yeah, too late._ Dan knew it wouldn't be too long before he began hearing from his father about trying to possibly work things out with Deb. As if he needed another heart attack before the age of 40.

He wished he knew what his father was up to. _There was just something..._ He knew there was more to his Dad moving back to Tree Hill than just to be closer to him and his 'fatherly duties'.

>>>>>>

The rough texture of the leather under his fingers, and the rhythmic pounding of the ball into the pavement filled him with a sense of familiarity. It calmed him. As his mind swirled with chaos and an unsettling feeling of loss, Lucas threw up a shot towards the chain hoop on the Rivercourt - his home away from home.

"Dog, what's up wit-chu?" The familiar slang and low, demanding tone of one of his oldest friends brought a smile to his face.

"Nothing," he lied, shrugging non-chalantly as he ran after the ball.

"Luke, you know I can read you better than that," Skills chided, stealing the ball from his hands. "So spill."

Lucas shook his head. "It's nothing really," he said, wondering whether he was trying to convince Skills or himself. "I just went to my grandmother's funeral on Dan's side of the family."

"Whoa, that's...that's whacked Luke."

"Is it?" He wondered. He had told himself that he was going more for Nathan's sake than anything. It wasn't a burning desire to finally meet a grandmother he had never known.

"Yeah," Skills answered, as he let a shot go. "Going to a funeral of a woman who never wanted to know you. I'd be whateva!"

"I just went to support Nate."

"That's doubly whacked."

Lukas raised a questioning brow. "You think so?"

"I didn't know you and Nate got so chummy."

"Haley's fault."

"Well in any case, I think it would give me the creeps." He watched Skills dribble the ball behind his back and did a reverse lay-up. "I mean the first time you see the woman is when she's in her casket?" he breathed. "Don't you think that's kind of weird?"

"I guess." Lucas rebounded and put it up against the board. "I never really got that close," he replied. "I sorta just got a glimpse of her."

"So did you see Dan's dad? Or your so-called grandfather?"

Lucas nodded. "He looked...he looked like a grand-dad," he said, picking up the basketball and squeezing it between his hands. "Kind of like what I pictured, ya know? If I ever had one?"

"I know, dog."

Lucas looked down at his watch. "I gotta get going. My mom's gonna kill me for missing supper three nights in a row." He threw the ball at Skills.

"Yeah."

"Hey Skills?"

"Yo."

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem."

>>>>>>

Karen placed the last of the cafe chairs on the table top. It had been a relatively good night. Steady and no major problems.

"I'm out of here, Karen," Haley hollered as she came out of the back room.

"Thanks a lot Haley. Have a good night."

"Do you want me to flip the sign and turn off the lights as I leave?" she asked as she walked towards the cafe entrance.

Karen glanced over her shoulder as she picked up a tray of salt and pepper shakers. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm done out here anyways."

"'Kay, I'll see tomorrow afternoon." Haley placed the sign 'closed' face down and opened the door. "I...oh, excuse me." Haley's eyes widened as the familiar face that stood in the entrance was one she did not expect to see again. "K-Karen," she stammered. "There is someone..."

"Honestly Haley James," Karen laughed as she stood up from behind the counter. "Can't you just be a little more forw..."

"Hello there, Karen."

The slight southern accent brought memories flooding back to her.

"Hey Royal," she said with a smile.

>>>

"You can go, Haley." Karen eyed the curious teenager lurking in the entrance. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh," she chuckled, blushing slightly. "Yeah. Bye."

Royal watched as the door closed behind the young woman. "She reminds me of a young someone," he smiled, turning to Karen. "And I have to say she probably has the same influence on my grandson as you did on my son."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Karen laughed. "She's got a far more level head than both of us put together."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"So what does it take for an old man to get a hug from a beautiful young woman these days?" he asked mischievously.

Karen wagged her finger at the old man. "You are bad," she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Same as always."

"That's what happens when I'm less my better half."

Karen closed her eyes and squeezed even tighter. "I'm so sorry Royal."

"Don't you mind me," he said gruffly, clearing his throat and pulling away. "Let me take a look at you." He spun her around and then held her hands in his. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You're as beautiful as ever."

Karen slapped him playfully on the arm. "Stop. I am old," she said, gesturing him to have a seat. "I'm pretty sure that high school cheerleader is long gone."

"Well, I can't say she's any worse for wear, Missy."

"And you're just being a gentleman as always."

"I don't think May ever thought of it as that," he chuckled, before stopping suddenly. "She would have really loved to have seen you...See that you've done well for yourself."

"I would have liked that too," Karen said softly, as she brewed a fresh pot of coffee. "I don't think that it's settled in that she's really gone."

"I don't think that it has for anyone."

"Keith was in here earlier. He looked a little worse for wear."

"Well he had a handful yesterday at the service. Me and Danny...well, we didn't handle things as well as Keith did."

"That can be expected."

"He really takes after May, you know?"

"Yeah, I can see that," Karen said, remembering the kind words and strength he had given her over the past years. "He really is sweet and kind."

Royal nodded. "I'm glad you could appreciate that," he sighed. "I just don't think I ever saw it. You know? Until May was gone."

"He reminds me so much of her now. In everything he says and does. There's a little bit of May there."

"And maybe that's what he's supposed to do. It's always good to have a reminder of the good things."

"But I resented it. I always thought he was a slacker," he said thoughtfully. "But I see now that wasn't it."

"Sometimes it takes bad times to open our eyes to things that have been right in front of our eyes."

Karen placed two mugs on the counter. Royal's sudden visit was wholly unexpected. She was glad that Lucas had gone to bed because of an early morning practice. Now she wouldn't have to worry about him walking in on them.

"How's your boy?"

She stiffened at the sudden change of subject.

"I saw him at the funeral," Royal said softly, recalling the moment he laid eyes on the boy. He looked exactly like his picture - maybe a little older. "At least I'm pretty sure it was Lucas."

Karen turned her back to him, pretending to check on the coffee. "He's doing...he's fine." She did not want to sound protective of him, like she didn't want him to know; but it was an awkward thing to be speaking about him face to face. Royal had never been so forward in asking about Lucas. He had always gone through May.

"Good."

Swallowing hard, she plastered a smile on her face and turned around, coffee pot in hand. "So what's this I hear about you moving back to Tree Hill?" she asked, pouring the coffee.

"I thought it was time."

"It just seemed like you had settled down in Cortland?"

Karen was testing the waters. She wanted to know why he was back. It wasn't enough that Dan was beginning to take a seeming interest in Lucas' life, but now Royal?

"My family is what brought me back." He did not think he would have to explain to her. "Nothing is there for me in Cortland - now that May is gone," he replied, staring distantly into his cup of coffee.

Karen closed her eyes and kicked herself for being so callous. She knew it must be hard for Royal having to go back to an empty house, but she had to think about her son. If Royal had any intentions of making contact with Lucas, she didn't know what she would do. He had made it clear that he would not publicly acknowledge Lucas at the wishes of his son. That had hurt her. She had once considered him almost like a father, and for him to turn his back on her and especially his own grandson...

They had managed to mend some fences, after she realized how much May and in not so many words Royal did care about their first grandson. But it still did not erase the pain of the betrayal. Royal couldn't just decide to waltz into Lucas' life like the past 17 years he had been absent hadn't been. She couldn't let him.

"Dan must be in a huff."

"Oh, you have no idea," Royal laughed, taking a slow sip of coffee. "The look of horror when he saw me unpacking was priceless."

"I'm sure the idea of his father living with him again, keeping an eye on his every move has got his mind working overtime," she said, cradling her cup. "I mean finding a place could take weeks or months."

"Well, actually I think I might have found something already," Royal said, leaning over as if letting her in on a secret.

"That was fast."

"Well, May and I kept our subscription to the Tree Hill Gazette. We always had in mind that maybe in our old age we might move back..."

"But Dan doesn't know this?"

"Nah," Royal smiled mischievously. "He's been such an ass lately, I think I'll let him squirm for a few days."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Karen laughed. "But you do know that if he ever finds out, there'll be hell to pay."

"I'm not going to tell, how about you?" He winked.

"Mum's the word," she said, watching over the lip of her mug.

She was as delightful as ever. Royal had loved her the instant Dan had brought her home. She was spunky, much like his May; and she called Dan on everything. He sighed thoughtfully, "We could have had so much fun if Danny boy hadn't screwed everything up."

Karen smiled weakly. "Yeah...right." She quickly took another sip of her coffee as they both fell silent.

_The things that never were._


	4. No Turning Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't anyone. I wish I owned Dan, just because he needs just a little redemption.  
**Title:** Things Unspoken  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - may contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**A/N:** Okay, I've figured out a few things during this chapter. I've decided that this takes place near the beginning of Season 2 and that Dan did not have a heart attack after the one-night stand.  
**A/N2:** Thanks so much for all the reviews. I appreciate them all. I especially appreciate the ones that include critique and not just the standard. 'Good job. Update'. Thoughts and stuff are appreciated on the work at hand D 

**Chapter Three: No Turning Back**

_Oh hell no._ He exhaled, gritting his teeth as he willed the weighted steel bar above his head. _He is not going to worm his way into my life again. I am in control. No more 'daddy dearest' breathing down my neck. I've got everything under control._

_But do you?_ asked a quiet voice.

Letting out a deep breath, he dropped the bar back on the waiting hinges. "Of course I do," he answered out loud.

His relationship with Deb and Nathan may have been in a state of dis-repair; but there were ways around that. There were _options_.

It was not his fault that Nathan had gone soft; and somehow found consorting with Lucas...comforting. No, he blamed that pseudo-wife his son had picked for that. Nathan would not heed his warnings and he would learn the consequences soon enough.

And Deb. Her problem, she would say, was that he was controlling and full of himself. But as much as he wanted order and told people exactly what he thought, his wife had her own share of control issues. She had always expected him behave in a certain way, at certain times, and bow to her every need. It was simply baffling.

There had actually been a time where he would have done anything and everything to get her back - that was of course before that night. Not after what she had done.

Of course once the information got out, sympathies would still turn to her. After all, he was a 'bastard' to many people, who were less fortunate than him. That was what he had found - those who went without could easily judge and think themselves superior in some way.

It was, however, in no way his fault. He could not be blamed for his wife's disgusting urges. He had been a devoted and loving husband.

'_Then who is to blame?_' a scathing voice accused.

"Hey Dan? Are you home?"

Dan turned around, tightly gripping the towel now draped around his neck, to face the least welcomed visitor. "Keith."

>>>>>>

"So what do you think of the place?" Royal gestured to the wide open space of the small two-bedroom bungalow. He had found it through an old friend. "I think it's a definite find," he said, happily. "Yup. A real find."

Karen raised a bewildered brow at Royal's chosen surrounding. She felt like she was living a bad flashback. The floor was covered in shag and the walls were wallpapered a god-awful puke green.

"So?"

"Um," she paused, searching for the right words. Covering her mouth with her hand, she stifled the many unpleasant words that came to mind and tried to find a diplomatic way of explaining how she felt about his new home. "It's a fixer-upper?" she said cheerfully.

Karen hoped that might satisfy.

He laughed heartily. "The shag carpet is ugly as hell. But," he stomped his feet, "_that_ is definitely hardwood underneath. I'll tear it up and sand it down, and it will be as good as new."

Karen slowly nodded, still unsure that this was the best place he could have invested his retirement money into. But still, she couldn't bring herself to sink his dreams. The smile on his face seemed almost child-like in a way. It was the first time she had seen that old twinkle in his eye, as well. "That'll be a lot of work there," she said thoughtfully. "Are you thinking of getting Dan or Keith to help you out?"

"Dan? Work with his hands?" Royal scoffed at the notion. His boy was a suit if he had ever seen one. "Plus he'd go insane at the concept that he couldn't run things. Nah, I'll probably end up doing most of the work myself. Besides, he doesn't even know I've found a place yet."

"Royal, I don't know if that's such a good idea. Renovating a house is a lot of work."

"Hey," he growled. "I may be old, but I'm not _that_ old."

"Still, maybe you could ask Keith to help out a bit?"

She worried about Royal. It seemed like he was throwing himself into this whole new living situation without thoroughly thinking everything through. At least with Keith on the job site, he could keep an eye on him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying this to wound your all too healthy, but fragile male ego," she breathed, rolling her eyes. "Besides it'll take a lot of help to modernize this place."

"Are you offering," Royal asked, raising a mischievous brow.

"I-I don't know about that," she stammered. "I don't know how much help I'd be in that department."

Karen shifted uneasily at the thought of spending even more time with Royal. She was already pushing it, talking with Royal without Lucas knowledge. And if she began redecorating his house...Definitely not a good idea.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about the labor," Royal said quickly. "I think I'll need a woman's touch to help freshin' up the place. May was always the one to do it, but since she's..."

He knew it was hitting below the belt, but he saw no other way to get close. Karen was the only way he would ever get to know his grandson. He had lost so much time because of pride and bowing to Dan's demand not to make contact.

"Oh, I don't know," Karen fumbled, as she began nervously playing with the necklace around her neck. "I don't know how great an idea that would be."

"C'mon Karen," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "Don't make an old man beg."

Her stomach churned as she felt herself pulled closer. There was no way she could possibly refuse. His personality was as disarming, as it could be strict and demanding. "All right," she sighed, giving into those big puppy dog eyes. "But you have to promise that Keith will be helping you out. I won't have you dying on me, too."

"Yes m'am," Royal grinned.

>>>>>>

She had to drop off a casserole for her mother at Mrs. Daley's house. It wasn't an unusual request. Her mother, though flighty as she was, was thoughtful in that kind of way. Old Mrs. Daley had been under the weather lately; and as she was in her late eighties, she had trouble getting around. Actually it felt good, doing something for someone in need. "Oh, you don't need to get up," Haley said, grabbing her coat. "I'll show myself to the door."

"Tell your mother how much I appreciate the casserole," Mrs. Daley said softly. "Such a simple delight for such an old woman."

"I'll definitely pass that on to her."

Once out the door, she couldn't help noticing a beat-up black Accord just up the street. It would not have bothered her, except the car struck her as oddly familiar, in an unfamiliar part of town. As she drew closer, Haley confirmed the old car was indeed Karen's car. She recognized the basketball stickers on the car's bumper, as the ones she and Lucas had plastered unbeknownst to Karen when they were eleven.

_What's Karen doing in this part of town during the day?_

Haley thought it weird, but nothing to brood over. But then, two houses down, she witnessed Karen leaving a small beige house. Nothing strange about that, except the man escorting her to her car was none other than Nathan's grandfather. Royal Scott.

What had she seen? She couldn't understand this at all. Karen had minimized her relationship with Royal when confronted by it. Had she been lying?

>>>>>>

"Hey Luke!" Nathan jogged to catch up to Lucas who was just about to get into his truck. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded slowly. "What's up?"

"I just thought you might want a head's up," he breathed. "Royal's moved into town."

Lucas frowned. The name had become very familiar in the past few days. It almost seemed odd that he hadn't heard it for the first sixteen years of his life, and now it was becoming a regular part of his vocabulary. "Dan's father is moving back into town?" he said, surprised.

"Uh yeah." Nathan began playing with the straps of his backpack. He had been unsure of how to approach the subject. He knew by Lucas' last reaction to his conversation with Karen about his grandparents that it would be something Lucas would want to know. "i just thought you should know," he said awkwardly.

His grandfather was back in town. A guy whom he'd had no contact with, let alone had heard anything about was moving back into town. It shouldn't have affected him. It didn't. He frowned. Yes. It definitely didn't. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"S-so, are you okay with this?"

"What's there to be okay with?" Lucas shrugged casually. "Why should I care whether another person moves into Tree Hill?" he said non-chalantly. "Alert the town hall! We've got to change the sign to say that the population just went up by one person."

"You're upset." Nathan could read it in his face. Plus Lucas was never big on sarcasm. That was his schtick.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're upset," he sighed. "And I don't blame you. But I just want to say that Grampa didn't seem adverse to acknowledging you when he came here last time. So at least he's got that in his favor."

"What are you talking about?"

"He came to see your mom while he was here last time."

"And I'm supposed to feel good about a guy who has ignored me for the past sixteen years and then out of the blue decided to wonder how I am at the last family gathering?" he asked irritably. "I have no say in where he lives."

The more he thought about it, the more it got to him. Lucas could not believe his own grandparents hadn't had the decency to even bother to try to get to know him. He shook his head. What could he expect? His own father hadn't acknowledged him until he forced his hand by joining the basketball team and almost nearly dying in a car accident.

_Like father like son._

"Hey Luke?"

"I gotta go," Lucas breathed, sliding into his truck. "I can't talk about this anymore."

Nathan moved towards him, to try to press the subject, when the truck roared to life. Before he could say anything else, the dust from the spinning tires was all that was left of Lucas, as his estranged brother drove off.

This was definitely going to change a lot of things for a lot of people - including him. And there was no going back.

>>>>>>

"You look like someone ran you over with a Mack truck," Deb said, placing a mug on the counter. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Thanks, but it's nothing you can do anything about," Keith sighed, shaking his head.

Deb furrowed her brow, curious as to what could possibly have Keith so upset.

"Dan."

She nodded and smiled sympathetically. "So I'm guessing the ceasefire has ended?"

"I don't know if there really ever was one," he groaned, plopping down onto the stool in front of Deb. "I don't know why I thought I could have a mature conversation with him."

"Well, can you blame him?"

Since their one night stand, Deb had been expecting some sort of aftermath. It never came. May's death had come shortly after, which seemed take up a lot of Dan's energy; as well as Nathan's sudden marriage. It was a lot to digest. But she never held her breath when it came to Dan just forgiving and forgetting. Deb knew that there would be consequences. She just didn't know what they would be - not yet.

"No, but it was creepy," Keith explained distractedly. "He didn't even raise his voice. It was like he went out of his way to be polite. And _that_ is what has got me worried."

"But what can he do? Really?"

Keith raised a questioning brow. "Of all people, you have to know what Dan is capable of."

"I know," Deb sighed, pouring coffee for another customer. "But he's signed the divorce papers. At least that's something."

"But it won't end with the divorce papers, if I know Dan," Keith sighed. "And I do."

"Well he can't hurt me or Nathan more than he has already," she said wearily, knowing that wasn't quite true. "I am wondering if your mother's death has changed something? Or may the fact that your father is back?"

"One can hope. I guess."

"Don't say that with such confidence, Keith," Deb said wryly.

"That's because I know my brother too well."

>>>>>>

"Aw, c'mon. Don't do this to me," Karen breathed, leaning against her steering wheel, as she listened to the engine stall while she turned the ignition. "Don't die on me. C'mon girl, start."

She had to run errands on the other side of town after visiting Royal and she should have known better than to push it. Her car was making funny noises at the start of her day, and now it had completely died on her. And what was the hilarious thing was that Keith was now living somewhere else and she had no one to call for a tow.

As she began to laugh, while on the verge of tears, someone slapped the roof of her car, startling her.

"Having a little car trouble, little lady?" Dan said, leaning over with a smirk on his face.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she muttered under her breath.

"Now is that the way to talk to a good Samaritan here to help?"

"Go jump in the lake, Dan."

"You're close to hurting my feelings, Karen," he chided. "I may not choose to give you a boost."

"I'd rather chew nails."

"Are you really in the position to be refusing help?" Dan sighed, resting his arms against the edge of the window. "I mean, you're eventually going to have to call my autoshop anyways. If you haven't forgotten, it is mine now. So either way, you're going to be asking me for help in some shape or form. Why not just make it now, instead of sitting here for another hour waiting for a tow truck?"

Karen could not believe she was in this position. Here is where she wanted to kick Keith's ass for not allowing her to pay him back for Lucas' medical bills. Then she wouldn't be sitting in her car, in the middle of the day, forced to accept Dan's help. "What are you doing here anyways?" she sighed. "Just prowling around for helpless women, now that Deb's left you?"

"Ouch!" He pretended to flinch. "You're still as feisty as ever," he chuckled. "Is this how you treat everyone who tries to help you?"

"Just boost my battery, will you?"

Dan waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, that would sound kinky, if it weren't coming from you." He paused a moment and then shook his head. "No, wait. I'm wrong. Yes it does."

"God, Dan if you don't shut it, I'll shut it for you." Karen pushed against her door, which Dan was still leaning against, causing him to stumble backwards.

"You have anger management issues, Karen. Did you know that?" Dan laughed, while regaining his balance. "I'm just trying to be helpful."

"You stopped being helpful or any kind of decent when you graduated high school." Folding her arms across her chest, she watched as Dan pulled out a set of jumper cables from his trunk. "It's amazing how one person can change so much in a summer," she said warily.

"For someone who refused me any access to the child," he said darkly. "You're really quite self-righteous."

"And I'm glad I did," she declared. "You've proved with Nathan and even with Lucas now, what a pathetic father you would have been. At least his life wasn't completely ruined because of your obsession with the past."

Dan spun around and glared at the woman he had once shared a piece of himself with. Disgust and anger were written on her face. She knew exactly what buttons to push. Moving towards her, he stopped mere centimeters from her. "How can you come to any conclusions based on half-truths?"

Her heart was racing as she locked eyes with his. Those dark bitter eyes seemed to penetrate hers, as if daring her to look further, search beneath the anger for the 'whole truth' that he so blatantly proclaimed she did not know. He said he would come back for her and their son and he didn't. Instead he came back with a wife and a child. _What could I possibly not know?_

He caught himself. On the edge - prepared to justify himself - a place he swore he would never be again. Things were the way they were. He was the way he was. No turning back. Nothing more than to deal with the present and hope that the future would not be as miserable.

Turning away, he popped the hood on Karen's car and connected the cables to the battery - both to hers and to his - and turned her ignition. He kept his focus on the job at hand. There would be no more discussion.

Karen was left unsettled. He had never seen Dan just turn and walk away from a fight. Not with anyone, but especially not with her.

"There," he said, as the engine roared to life. "You're good to go."

She turned to thank him, out of politeness sake, but he just breezed passed her with cables in hand. Quickly unhooking the cables from his car, he jumped into his car and sped off, leaving her speechless.

_What the hell just happened_?


	5. An Uphill Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't anyone. I wish I owned Dan, just because he needs just a little redemption.  
**Title:** Things Unspoken  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - may contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**A/N:** I appreciate any feedback that I've received. It was a slow start, but it seems that there are actually people who do like this story. So keep up the interest. It's kind of such a general story, which involves hardly any of the teens, so hard to really advertise. But I appreciate those who took a chance to read it. D 

**Chapter Four: An Uphill Battle**

"Keith, you should be headin' back home," Royal grunted, while he lifted one half of the couch. "You've got a long drive home."

"It's all right, Dad," Keith dismissed casually. "It's long weekend."

"Is it that time already?"

"Yup. Now that I'm a teacher, I really know my vacation days." Keith never thought his father moving back to Tree Hill could possibly be a good thing, but since Royal had unexpectedly asked for help with renovating the house, thing had really changed between them.

"You like your new job?" Royal asked curiously. "I never pictured you for a teacher."

"You know at first it was a job," Keith replied thoughtfully, remembering the reason that drove him to switch occupations. "But these kids, they really amaze me. And I see whole futures ahead for them. I just never imagined they could want me to help them along the way you know?"

Royal smiled and nodded. The way his son sounded when talking about his job and the kids, he knew that he was happy. It had been the first time he had seen his son take initiative in the past several years. It was like he settled when accepting partial duty of helping Karen raise Lucas after Dan had been shut out. "I'm glad," he said quietly.

"Do you want to take a break?"

Royal nodded, falling back into the couch that had arrived from their former house. "Yeah, who knew that renovation would open a guy up to how old he really he is," he chuckled, as he accepted a bottle of beer from his oldest son. "But I'm glad that I have you here to help. I don't know that I'd be as far as I am right now."

He surveyed the bare walls, which had once been cemented with ugly wallpaper, as well as his newly sanded floors. There were boxes piled up in the corner of his tiny foyer, with the rest of his belongings. Soon he would be ready to decorate the place, which meant that Karen would be dropping in more often.

"Well I might have been able to scrounge up a little more help this weekend," Keith said tentatively.

"Well who in this long forsaken town remembers this old man, that he would help him out?" Royal took a swig of his beer. "I don't think you coerced your brother into doing it," he scoffed. "He has yet to set foot in this place. His pride was trampled upon when he realized I found a place all on my own."

"Oh, I don't know that I'll be talking to Dan much at all."

Royal furrowed his brow at that remark. He knew Dan and Keith did not get on much, his fault as much as theirs; but there seemed to be an extra tension. "Well then who are these extra hands that have so generously volunteered to help this old man."

Before Keith could answer, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Uncle Keith?" a familiar voice echoed into the living room. "Hello?"

Royal jumped up from his seat and spun around to see Nathan pop his head in the door. "Nathan Scott!" he cried. "You've come to help out your old grandad?"

Nathan laughed and embraced his Royal. "Even better," he said. "I brought the whole basketball team!"

"Nathan." Keith frowned as he watched the boys from the Ravens senior varsity basketball team streamed into Royal's house.

"I don't know if this is such a great idea."

"Hey! Nate's grampops!" Tim exclaimed, slapping Royal's hand in some weird handshake. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Tim, your grandson's best friend. Right Nate?" He winked at Nathan before moving on to another part of the house.

Royal raised a questioning brow at his grandson. "Your best friend?"

"Yeah," Nathan said hesitantly. "Don't ask."

"Is it the _whole_ varsity team?" Keith asked, scanning the crowd of teenage boys, who were roaming throughout the house. So far no sign of Lucas. "Because I don't know where you thought this could remotely be good."

"Don't worry, Uncle Keith," Nathan shrugged. "Lucas and Karen are out of town this weekend."

"Really?" Keith was pretty sure he had caught sight of Karen's car earlier that afternoon. He grabbed Nate by the arm and pulled him aside. "Because either way, whether Lucas was or was not invited, he's going to be hurt. That's why I wanted it kept on the down-low."

"Look Keith, don't you think I know that?" he whispered. "That's why I made sure to see Lucas and Karen off on Friday."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over here?" Royal grinned, glancing back at the bunch of rowdy boys in his house. "It's been a really long time since I've had this many teenagers in my house - brings back good memories."

"Well, I aim to please," Nathan smiled, glancing over at Keith. He didn't understand why Keith was so uptight about this whole idea. Things would definitely get done quicker if there were more bodies.

"I don't think your house can fit this many testosterone filled teenage boys," Keith chuckled, gesturing to a corner of the room where Tim and Alan were swordfighting with iron pokers.

"Hey!" Royal shouted, pointing and shaking his head at the erroneous boys. "Didn't your mother teach you never to play with sharp objects."

"Oh boy," Keith groaned, scratching the scruff that lined his jawline.

"Don't worry," Nathan laughed, patting Keith on the back. "It'll be fine."

>>>>>>

"What are you guys doing back so early?" Haley asked, surprised to see Karen and Lucas pop into the cafe from the backroom. "I thought you were going to the coast for the weekend?"

"Mom wasn't feeling too good," Lucas answered, making a face. "So we cut the trip short."

"Oh." She smiled sympathetically at Karen, who grabbed a package of tea. "That's too bad," she replied. "I know how you guys were looking forward to getting away."

"Nah, that's okay," Lucas shrugged. "Spending time with your mom, by yourself, is overrated anyways."

"Hey!" Karen said, her voice somewhat hoarse. "You watch what you say. I still can ground you!" She slapped Luke upside the head and shuffled back the way she came.

"Ouch." Lucas rubbed the back of his head. "Touchy."

"Sounds like you're in a better mood than you have been lately," Haley offered, leaning on the counter. "And that's good."

"Yeah," he sighed. "What else am I going to do? Mope for the rest of my life?"

He knew that being angry and depressed about it would not improve the situation. He had had a lifetime to accept it, and he thought had. But now that his so-called grandfather had come back into town he had suddenly allowed him to have power over him. And Lucas had decided last year that Dan would not have that kind of power, and he wouldn't let Royal Scott have that kind of power either.

"That's one way to look at it," Haley nodded, turning away for a moment to pour a customer a cup of coffee and take his order. Once she put in the order, she moseyed on back over to Lucas, who had taken his usual seat on one of the counter stools. "So then you're over it. Just like that?"

Lucas met Haley's skeptical gaze. "I didn't say totally over it," he said, lowering his eyes. "But I'm not going to let him or Dan get in between what..."

"What Nathan and you kind of have going?" Haley couldn't help but smile at the sentiment, as Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed his reply.

They had come so far. She was so proud of Lucas. But she was definitely proud of the steps Nathan had taken towards allowing Lucas into his life. They were brothers - in more than just the blood sense.

"So where are the guys?" Lucas frowned, wanting to get off the subject. "I haven't seen any of the boys around. I drove by the Rivercourt before driving Mom here to pick up the cafe's books."

"Uh, what?" Haley bit the inside of her cheek, looking for something to distract her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a near by wet cloth and popped out from behind the counter.

Lucas spun around, and watched Haley clear off a couple of tables. "Where are the guys?" he repeated, curious at why Haley was acting a little strange. "Nathan? Tim?"

Haley wracked her brains for some excuse as to their whereabouts. "You sure they aren't at the Rivercourt?" she asked tentatively. "Because I was sure I heard that they were going to maybe head over there." She closed her eyes, praying that he would not be able to see through her flimsy attempt to deflect.

"No, Hales," Lucas laughed. "I'm pretty sure they weren't there when I checked five minutes ago."

"Maybe you just missed them?" Haley replied, plastering on a fake smile as she spun around walked over to the counter. "You know that's happened to me a hundred times. I'll be just passing by a place and then the person I might be looking for is not there but then they arrive like two seconds later..."

"Hales," he interrupted her sudden sporatic rant. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, tugging her sleeve. "You only ramble on like that when you're nervous or trying to hide something."

"No, I don't."

Lucas arched his brow, gazing at her with an ever knowing eye.

"All right!" she exclaimed, breaking down, her shoulders slumping, while she rested her head on the table. "I lied."

Lucas leaned over and rested his head on his forearm, brushing the hair out of Haley's eyes, so he could meet her gaze. "What's wrong? I mean, it couldn't be that bad?"

Haley groaned, still not wanting to tell him something that she knew would hurt him. "Luke, it was just a favor. And we didn't want you to feel hurt or left out," she blurted out, sitting up slightly. "And if we knew you were coming back, we probably wouldn't have thought it was a good idea. It's just that Keith..."

She planted her head against the counter again.

Lucas sat up, agitated that it was something that was bothering Haley so much. His chest tightened and he frowned. "What is it? Did something happen to Keith?"

"Oh no!" Haley sat up shaking her head fervently. "Nothing bad or anything."

"Then would you just tell me what it is?" he sighed, exasperated. "How bad could it..."

"Keith asked Nathan to help renovate Royal's house and the rest of the team went along," she blurted out, cringing slightly, waiting for his response.

Lucas stiffened. He hadn't expected that.

"Luke, don't get mad. It's just that Keith asked," Haley explained hurriedly. "And so we thought that maybe more guys would get it done quicker and..." Her voice trailed off. She could see in his face that it had hurt him.

She had thought possibly Nathan could invite Lucas along. Except Nathan disagreed, citing that if Royal shunned him when Lucas showed up at the house, then Lucas would be more hurt than not inviting him at all. But now, seeing the look on Lucas' face, she knew that they had been wrong.

"I gotta go."

"Lucas, wait!" She reached out and grabbed his arm. He just shrugged her off.

"Tell my Mom I'll be home later."

"Luke." Haley watched helplessly as Lucas rushed out of the cafe.

"Hey Lucas, I'm ready to leave," Karen bellowed, her voice muffled by the Kleenx in her hand.

"Um, he's not here," Haley said sheepishly.

"And just where did he go?" Karen frowned.

"I think," she said slowly. "That he might have gone over to Royal's?"

>>>>>>

Dan had driven by the house several times during the week. He watched as his old man woefully dragged piece after piece of furniture or god-awful shag carpet he was apparently tearing up from the old place, outside. He had offered, but Royal Scott had refused his help. His father looked at him in disgust as he suggested that he just hire a few guys to renovate for the place. It made sense to him. But Royal would have none of it.

He had overheard that Keith had come to town to make points with their father, helping the old man sand and tear up the floors.

_Keith was always into the dirt cheap labor._

That late afternoon he just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to drive by the place to see how the two stubborn members of his family were making out. What he saw was a surprise. He hadn't expected to see the sidewalk and driveway streaming with vehicles. Most of the vehicles he even recognized - they belonged to most of the senior varsity basketball team.

Dan parked half a block down, just to observe exactly what was going on. And what he saw was upsetting.

Somehow his forlorn brother had managed to wrangle his son and the rest of the basketball team into helping in this lost cause of a piece of property. He watched as Nathan, Tim, and the rest of the team brought out boxes of rubble, carpeting and heavy garbage out to the end of the driveway.

It was outrageous. Nathan would certainly somehow strain a muscle, if not throw out his back. It was all fine and dandy for the semi-average player on the varsity team, but not his son, who had what it takes to make it all the way.

Dan shook his head and slipped out of his car. He knew exactly was to blame for all of this.

>>>>>>

He was calm. He was rational. It was to be expected. He couldn't blame him. Could he?

>>>>>>

Royal could not believe how everything was going so smoothly. Some of these rich boys had actually done some labor in their lost youth and could work a paint brush, a sander, and a few other tools. It came in handy.

He could see the worry on Keith's face when Nathan first showed up with the boys, but he couldn't quite understand it. Obviously the whole 'Dan' aspect brought an element of worry, now that he had seen the tear his youngest son had gone on, but he did not understand why Dan would have a problem with Nathan helping him with the house.

But it all came into light. It all came into light when the door opened.

"Keith!" Dan yelled, barging into the full house. "Where the hell are you?"

"Hey big brother!" Keith greeted, plastering a fake smile on his face. From the look on his brother's face, this was not going to bode well at all. "Join the reno party."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He strode towards his brother and pushed him back slightly, enough to make Keith take a couple of steps back to gain some balance.

"Hey!" Royal barked, moving in between his two sons. "This isn't the place and time."

"I think this is as good of a time as any, right Nathan?"

All eyes turned towards the open door. Lucas leaned against the doorway, glaring at his brother.

"Lucas." Nathan was shocked. He had no idea that his brother was in town. "I didn't know you were back," he said uneasily.

"Yeah, I guessed that," he scoffed. "By the looks of this little party."

"Look I can explain," Nathan offered sheepishly. "I was going to tell you..."

"I guess it's time to break up this shindig," Tim announced uncomfortably. "Let's header guys."

Royal watched as the short teen began leading the group of boys out of his house. He glanced between the two brewing fights, unsure of which was more likely to break out into a brawl.

"Oh, why not stay for the show?" Dan exclaimed angrily. "Because my big brother certainly knows how to stick his nose in everyone and anyone else's business except his own!"

"Dan, look, it wasn't my idea to bring all of these..."

"It wasn't your idea to invite my son here and lift all of the debris in this old house that needs to be condemned?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Keith groaned.

"Don't stick your nose in my son's business!" Dan pushed him again.

"Hey!" Royal growled. "Stop this." Before he could get in between his own sons, he heard the raised voices to his left.

"You know I thought that you could be a little more sensitive about this whole thing, but I guess that's asking a little too much?"

"How could I ask you?" Nathan exclaimed. "When I didn't even know if Grampa wanted you here!"

Silence.

Royal turned and faced for the first real time the aftermath of Dan and his agreement to remain out of LUcas' life. Their eyes locked and could have sworn he was looking into May's eyes. Clear as the day was blue. It was their grandson - their first. He turned away, sure he was going to tear up.

"Lucas," Keith breathed.

"Just don't," Lucas said, shaking his head in . "I don't think I could handle anything any of you has to say right now."

He didn't know why he came. Maybe to finally see his grandfather for the first time? Maybe to see if there would truly be a look of digust and hatred that he had always dreamed would be there. But seeing Royal for only the second time in his life, it was almost looking at a stranger. This man who could have changed his life with a word, an acknowledgement, was just that. He was a stranger.

"Lucas, I didn't mean for this to happen," Nathan sighed. But before he could say another word, Lucas walked out of the house without another word. He glanced over at Keith, who wore a look of guilt and regret.

It was his fault. Keith had warned him. He had to go after him.

"Nathan," Dan said warily. "Stay here. I need to have a little talk with you."

"Later, Dad." Nathan walked out the door without another word to his father.

"Well, you sure know how to clear out a room," Keith muttered. "None of these boys should have been here," Dan said scornfully, turning to face his hunched over brother. "Especially Nathan. He could have been seriously injured."

"Doing what, Dan?" Keith scoffed. "Lifting carpet and garbage?"

"I don't want you to have anything to do with my son, do you understand?"

"Dan!" Royal looked at his son in disbelief.

"No. You ruined my family," he spat, pushing his index finger into his brother's chest. "And I tried to forgive, but you are irresponsible and I don't want you to destroy my son's life in the process. He has a career ahead of him. He has a life, unlike his uncle."

"Nathan is my nephew and I'll be damned if I let you control me, like you've tried to control his." Keith stepped up, until he was only centimeters from Dan's face. "See Dan," he breathed. "I'm not afraid of you. And I know exactly what you are and where you are coming from. So threaten all you want, but in the end, you'll get yours."

"So does that mean you'll get yours for sleeping with my wife?"

Royal's eyes widened at the last accusation. Unable to listen to any more, he pushed his sons apart. "Enough."

"Aren't you proud of your new favorite son, Dad?" Dan asked, smugly. "I know I'd be."

"Keith?" Royal couldn't believe the accusation his son was making.

Keith turned away, unable to face his father.

Patting his father on the back, Dan turned on his heel and walked towards the door. "Oh, by the way," he added, "I like what you've done to the place."

Royal could only listen to the door slam behind him, as he watched through the living room window, as Dan drove away. He closed his eyes. It was only then that he realized what an uphill battle was going to be fought - for his family.


	6. The Truth of Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't anyone. I wish I owned Dan, just because he needs just a little redemption.  
**Title:** Things Unspoken  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - may contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**A/N:** I'm dying. Dyyyyyying. Would that get me out of writing? I have so many fics on the go and after that Season Finale, I'm about to throw in the towel:pout: Dan is not dead. Dan is not dead. Gah! Okay, onto notes. Um, just wanted to thank the small contingent who bother to read this. I appreciate it. Really. You have no idea. It takes a lot of inspiration and encouragement to actually sit down and sludge through some of this stuff. THANKS BUNCHES! 

**Chapter Five: The Truth of Secrets**

Lucas had been silent for days. It was so unlike him; until Haley finally mentioned the fact that he had gone over to Royal's house. After several minutes, she managed to coax the truth out from Haley that Nathan had invited the team to Royal's house and the short conversation with Nathan afterwards.

As she watched and waited to see if Lucas would emerge from this self-imposed silence, it wasn't until day four, which Karen finally decided she needed to step in.

"Lucas."

His tall lean frame wavered as he paused under the doorframe, trying to quickly exit from their small living quarters. "Yeah Mom?" His voice feigned sweet and light, but the tiredness still weighted his words.

"Could you sit down for a minute?" Karen motioned to the familiar area where most of their late night chats were held, around a small dining room table, within the small kitchen.

"Aw Mom," Lucas tilted his head, unable to withhold his reluctance. "C'mon. Whitey'll skin me alive if I miss our first pre-season meeting!"

"He'll understand," she answered slightly bemused. "I'll even have a little chat with him if he gives you any problems."

"Har. Har." Lucas' face suddenly blanched. "You're kidding, right?"

Karen just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Sit down, will you?" She pointed at the chair in front of her.

She watched as her son slumped down into the chair, his eyes glazed and his attention already waning. Just the start she wanted.

"I've been noticing lately that you haven't been hanging out with the guys from the team lately," she began slowly. "Or Nathan. Or even Haley."

"Mo-om." His low tone warned of his sudden disdain for the subject at hand.

"Lucas, I know what Nathan did hurt you, but you know deep down that he didn't mean it that way."

"I don't want to talk about this." He started to get up, but she grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

"I think this is something we need to talk about," she said, licking her suddenly dry lips. "Because as much as you hate to hear it, Nathan was just trying to spare your feelings."

"Mine?" Lucas scoffed. "Or his grandfather's?"

"Your grandfather, too." The words stuck in the back of her throat, but she managed to force them out.

His brow rose in a mixed expression of surprise and skepticism. "Since when did you ever refer to him as _my_ grandfather?" he asked irritably. "You practically shunned all that was in the name of 'Scott'."

"Not _everything_."

"Almost as good as lately," Lucas shot back.

Karen was taken aback. She knew the subtle jab referred back to her situation with Keith; but she never knew how much it had hurt him personally until now. And that hurt her.

She swallowed hard, unable to speak. And by the expression on his face, he now regretted the harsh words he had spoken.

"You know things in life aren't always a fairy tale, Lucas," she sighed. "And I never promised you anything like that."

"Mom, I know." Lucas leaned towards her. His expression reminded her of when he was just a boy, and how he had this look utmost concern and love, when they would stroll downtown through the whispers of gossip mongers. "It's just I need to work through this on my own. And people need to stop treating me like I'm going to break if and when I hear Dan's name or even Royal's."

"Well, by the looks of how you're taking what Nathan did, people should?" She smirked.

"All right," he sighed. "Point taken. But Mom, how was I supposed to act? They went behind my back, and I can't stand that."

Karen blanched at his words. She could not imagine how he would take the fact that she had been sneaking around helping Royal with his house, as well as keeping the knowledge that May and Royal had sought out information about him over the years.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at Lucas, who had this curious expression on his face.

"Are you all right? You kind of zoned out there for a minute."

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, waving her hand dismissively at him. "Y-you should be getting to that meeting. You know, Whitey'll kill you for being late."

"H-hey, you..." His jaw dropped in feigned disbelief, as he stood up to leave. "It's your faul..."

"Get going," she interrupted with a laugh, practically pushing him out the door. "You're going to be late."

Once out the door, Karen slumped back into her chair. Thoughts drifted to Royal and what his renewed presence had meant to both she and Lucas. Things were complicated even more than before.

Before they had only Dan's disregard and contempt to deal with. Now they had to deal with a whole new aspect of her past - Royal's growing influence in Lucas' life. Whether from a distance or in close proximity, Karen was sure that sooner or later he was going to ask the awful question she had been putting off for so long.

>>>>>>

"Can I see my grandson - is a question I need to ask you?" Royal scoffed in disbelief.

"You were thinking it," Dan declared confidently. "I could read it in your face last night."

"And even if it was, how is it any of your doggone business?"

Royal was ready slap his son up-side the head for his thickheadedness. It had been 17 years since Karen had won that battle; and Dan wasn't ready to forget it.

"He is no son of mine and there is no way you should be sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"He is flesh of your flesh, so it is my damn business!" Royal said accusingly. "And just because Karen had the smarts and the guts to fight you on it because you chose Debra doesn't mean you do not have a son."

"She made that choice the day she filed for sole custody."

"You made that choice for her."

Royal studied his son as he stewed in his resentment and bitterness over the loss of his firstborn. He knew that he loved Lucas. There was no Scott that could deny love for his own flesh, no matter how loudly he protested. He knew Dan lost so much that day when their family lawyer explained to him that if it were to come to a custody fight, Karen would win. His heartached for his boy that day.

"And I am telling you to stay out of my business."

"You may not want to acknowledge him publicly, Dan, but I know in _your heart_ that you love him." Royal wished he could shake some sense into the boy.

"Good one, Dad," he scoffed. "Nice sentimentality, as well. I was waiting for the single tear to trickle down your face."

"You can't fool me. I know you want to know your son, but you've gotten too proud to even admit that much.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Dan said dismissively. "I've stayed away because over the years I realized what mediocrity I spawned in Lucas. In Nathan I have found greatness."

"Greatness?" Royal hadn't realized how deluded Dan had begun to sound until now. "He's your son. Don't talk about him like he's some distant celebrity or some creation in the works," he barked. "No wonder he left you. No wonder Deb left you."

"Well, have you ever taken the time to listen to yourself talk? Where do you think I learned it all from?"

"Don't you blame this on me. Your life may slightly reflect our influence, but they were your damn choices; and I'm not going to take the credit for it."

"Well," Dan smiled lazily. "I guess we're at an impass then, huh, Dad?"

"I don't see the problem." Royal shrugged. No matter how much Dan despised him for it - though he would eventually thank him - he would know _both_ of his grandsons. "As long as Karen gives her permission, I'm going to be in Lucas' life," he said pointedly. "And you can either get with the program or continue to dig yourself into that hole you're neck-high in."

"Why don't you worry about your other son, because I'm doing just fine."

Royal knew those words were a lie. He saw what was happening right in front of him...in front of Dan, and he was sick of all the pleasantries. He was sick of the arms-length relationship that he had with his entire family. "No, you're not Danny," he sighed. Pushing his son away like this was his only hope to save him. Royal prayed Dan would forgive him for what he was about to do. "And though you're going to hate me, I'm going to trust that you just don't see it right now."

>>>>>>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dan raged as he pushed his way past Karen as she answered her door with a stunned and annoyed expression on her face. "What kind of mindgames are you trying to play?" he asked in an accusing tone. "Can't you take a hint?"

Karen was stunned. When she heard the doorbell, she had no idea what kind of malstrom she would be letting into her house. "Excuse me?" she spat, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't think I even invited you in."

"Well you seem to be a whole hell of a lot friendlier than I remember," he said angrily. "Inviting _yourself_ into other people's lives without their consent."

He had heard enough from his father earlier that afternoon. It was insanity that his father was even considering making himself a part of Lucas' life. He had made damn sure to put more than enough distance and obstacles in the way for Lucas to even consider speaking to him. He had weakened earlier this year, but he had strengthened his resolve to stay out of the boy's life.

"I don't know that you're talking about," Karen exclaimed incredulously, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. "Now get the hell out of my house!"

"You're not getting out of this that easily," he declared, shaking his head. "You invited my father to be apart of Lucas' life? What the hell are you thinking? I don't want any part of the boy, and now you've somehow weaseled your way into my father's life?"

"Now you just wait a minute!" she cried out, holding out one finger at Dan. Her heart was racing from the surprise, shock and now fear of Dan's words. "I did not invite Royal into Lucas' life. Don't even think that for one minute."

"Then why is my father asking about Lucas? Hmm?" He glared at her. "Why is he jumping down my throat about a boy that you never gave me access to?" he said through gritted teeth. "Because it sure isn't because he's found a conscience."

He had managed to keep his distance. It had been easier that way. And now his father was demanding to make room for Lucas in his life?

_Oh hell, no._

He had put this life behind him. He had let the life he was supposed to have with Karen and Lucas behind him when he chose Deb. He had Nathan. That was all he needed.

"You are such a son of a bi-"

"Karen, always quick to resort to name calling," Dan interrupted nastily. "Haven't we outgrown high school?"

She couldn't believe the gall of the man standing in front of her. How had she ever considered spending a life time with him? It boggled her mind. "You know what Dan, you need to get out of my house."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll shove this," she picked up a nearby spoon off the table, "into your heart."

"Violence, is this what you're teaching Lucas?" He clucked his tongue.

"You don't have any right to even mention his name," Karen hissed. "You gave that right up, along with the right to come barging into my life and demanding answers."

"Gave?" Dan narrowed his eyes and laughed darkly. "I don't ever recall ever having a choice now," he growled. "But then again, you always did have a way of spinning a wide tale, didn't you?"

"And what kind of tales are those?" asked an angry, familiar voice.

Karen and Dan spun around to see Lucas leaning against the door that had been left ajar.

"Lucas," Karen smiled painfully. "You're home early."

"Or just in time," he replied tersely, his eyes never leaving Dan as he drew closer to his mother's side.

"I guess it depends on the perspective, doesn't it, Karen?" Dan smirked.

"Get out of our house."

Lucas stepped forward, in a show of manhood, Dan supposed. "Whoa, there," he chuckled, plastering his most innocent of smiles. "We were just having a polite conversation."

"Yeah, none of your conversations are ever polite," Lucas scoffed.

"Did you ever teach your _son_ any manners?" Dan shook his head in feigned disgust. "You know, I was just looking out for your mother's interest."

"Shut up, Dan." Karen moved forward, silently warning him to keep his mouth shut about their previous conversation.

"Te-sty!" He had hit a nerve. He glanced over at Lucas, who seemed curious about her mother's sudden outburst. "Now Karen," Dan smiled cheerfully at her, "I'll keep your secrets, if you keep mine."

"See!" He slapped Lucas on the shoulder. "Your mother and I are even in a secret club together!" he exclaimed. "So you don't even need to worry about her." Lucas shrugged his hand off of his shoulder.

"Don't bet on it."

"Karen?" Dan looked to his ex-high school sweetheart. "We share secrets, don't we?" he asked with a wink. "So many, I don't even know where to start. Why don't you start?"

All eyes were on her. Karen could see in his eyes that he had figured out that Lucas did not know about her conversations with Royal. And that dangerous flicker in his eyes, told her that he had no qualms telling all. There was no leverage this time. She was at his mercy.

"No?" Dan clapped his hands together gleefully. "Well, since your mother doesn't seem to be in the telling mood," he drawled, his eyes never leaving Karen. She was in agony, he could read the anxiety in her eyes.

"What is it?" Lucas demanded angrily. "If you've got something to say, spit it out!"

Karen bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself from screaming profanities at Dan, while waiting for the ball to drop.

Her face was blanched and sallow. It had been a long time since he felt like he actually had control of any situation involving Karen. She had managed to turn up smelling like roses through their whole ordeal, while his life spun out of control. It had taken years for him to realize what he had to do to regain control of his life. And shunning his own flesh and blood had been the quickest route. Make them feel the shame and pain that he had felt the day he vowed never to lay eyes on his firstborn.

"You know what?" he breathed, smiling slightly. "I just can't divulge that kind of information. That would be bad form. What kind of person would I be, telling secrets that aren't mine to tell?"

"Or there just wasn't anything to tell," Lucas accused, glancing over at Karen. "Like always, Dan."

Karen felt her knees warble, as those words left Dan's lips. Inwardly, she let out a sigh of relief. Opening her eyes, she met Dan's dark knowing gaze and she swallowed hard. There was always a price tag attached to his moments of grace.

_What price am I going to have to pay for his silence?_


	7. That Man

**Disclaimer:** I don't anyone. I wish I owned Dan, just because he needs just a little redemption.  
**Title:** Things Unspoken  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - may contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**A/N:** Anyone there? Hello:listens to echo: 

**Chapter Six: That Man**

"Hey." Lucas shifted uncomfortably in front of his best friend, before choosing to sit down in the empty seat across from her.

"So are we okay, or are you still mad at me?" Haley leaned in, narrowing her eyes, trying to decipher his mood. "Because if you still are," she sighed. "I don't want to talk to you."

"All right. All right," he groaned, knowing he had been a jackass to both Haley and Nathan the whole week after the 'Royal incident'. "I give. I'm sorry I blamed it all on you."

"And?"

"And Nathan," Lucas added slowly. "But in my defense, you gotta know that it's a sore subject, Hales."

She knew. She knew all too well. Lucas never expressed his feelings outright; and when he did, it was only after she had dragged it out of him. The hurt and disgust he held the whole Scott family in contempt for - it took him a while to admit that to her. Haley knew how much it had pained him to all of the sudden have to endure it because of choosing to have an actual relationship with his half-brother, Nathan. "I know," she whispered, reaching over and grasping his hand. "But you have to know that Nathan isn't coming from that place anymore. He _cares_ about you, Lucas - a lot. He's been in real agony over what happened at Royal's."

"Well, don't try to _oversell_ it, Haley," he chuckled at her deep-set concern. "That's a little melodramatic - a little soap opera cliched for me." Then he sombered a little, smiling at her with a sheepish grin. "But you can tell little bro, 'no harm, no foul'."

"Really?" she asked hesitantly, unsure whether he was just saying that to appease her.

"Yes, _really_." He actually had missed the self-agrandizing jerk. He had been avoiding him like the plauge, other than at basketball practice. Whitey wouldn't have it. And even there, he had only been willing to talk b-ball with him. Nothing more.

"Great!" Haley jumped up and hugged Lucas over the table between them. "Thank you so much, Lucas." She squeezed him tightly, squealing just a little, like she always did when she was happy.

"Well, I'm still no saint," he said, plopping back down in his seat. His thoughts drifted to the odd encounter with Dan and his mother. Suddenly he found himself saying out loud, "It hink Dan's plotting something again."

"When isn't he?" Haley muttered, rolling her eyes. "I seriously think we shouldn't give him the time of day. Though that seems almost impossible."

"What do you mean?" Lucas furrowed his brow, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Sometimes I think that giving Dan the time of day is giving him much too much credit. We care too much or worry too much about what's happening in Dan's world, that it just creeps into ours." Dan Scott had been the epi-center of her life ever since she met Lucas, though only by association. And now that she was involved with Nathan, it just doubled the amount of time and energy which she dvoted to what Dan Scott was going to do next - to hurt her best friend and/or Nathan. "I'm tired of it," she spat out in frustration, unable to control her anger. "One man should not have that much power to wield over so many people's lives. Not when all he wants to do is bring misery and tears."

Lucas sat back stunned. He had heared Haley on tangents before, but never one on Dan specifically. The corners of his lips twitched slightly as he tried to remain stalwart after her Evita-esque declaration; but alas he could not. "You go, girl!" he exclaimed, laughing. "I'm inspired."

"Oh, shut up," Haley said grumpily, struggling not to join in. She sat back, folding her arms across her chest, flashing her usual unimpressed smirk. "You know what I mean."

"It's good to know you've got my back." He winked at her. "I mean, if Dan knew, I'm sure he would have backed off a long time ago," he said with a straight face.

"You're a regular laugh riot." Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So what did he do now?"

"He hasn't done anything that I _know_ of," he said thoughtfully. "But I'm sure he's up to something. And I know it's got something to do with my Mom."

"When would your mom have anything to do with Dan?" she asked, slightly confused. "She hates him." Suddenly her thoughts drifted to the day she saw Karen's car outside of Royal's house. Haley had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah, I know!" he exclaimed. Lucas could not get the smug look on Dan's face out of his head. He looked like the cat who ate the canary. "He just seemed like he had something...I can't put my finger on it." He hit the table in frustration.

Haley bit the bottom of her lip, debating whether she should mention Karen's obvious visit to Royal's or not. Her eyes closed as she grit her teeth and said nothing. She could not get him worked up over nothing. There could have been many reasons why Karen's vehicle was parked in front of Royal's place. The fact that Royal had been at the cafe a couple of times for little late night chats with Karen meant nothing. _Right?_

_>>>_

"So I am asking you if you would allow me to be a part of your son's life?" Royal felt awkward even as the words left his lips. Asking for permission to be a part of his grandson's life seemed irrational and absurd; but nonetheless, it was something he had to do. There was no way there would be peace if he went about it in the way Dan seemed to be running his whole life - bullying and scheming, manipulating and tearing his way into people's lives.

Karen didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected it. Well, she had, but she hadn't. It was a complication she didn't need. It was a complication that would insert Dan Scott back into her life, just as it had that morning. "I-I..." she stammered, unable to think of a reply.

"Now Karen, I know how unexpected this is, but you know I care about Lucas. May and I had promised on Dan's behalf to stay out of it - to respect his wishes - but with May gone, I've come to realize how short life is, and I'm not going to wait until Dan comes to his senses and allows himself to treat Lucas like a proper son."

Making this decision would exact a toll. Dan had already begun to simmer with his declaration this morning. It was one thing Dan had taken from him. He had raised his son to take no crap from anyone. He had been proud of Dan for standing his ground; but when Dan had conceded where Karen and Lucas was concerned, he had taken offense. He had seen it as a failure. Over the years, Royal had seen Dan change. It seemed his son had realized his mistake and taken measures never to concede again. It was in this, he knew that Dan would do everything in his power to keep Royal from allowing Lucas to be seen as 'family'.

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that, Royal." Karen felt the heat of change when Dan arrived at her doorstep. She knew that there were stirrings - rumblings of change that would turn their world upside down.

"Tell me you aren't going to object, honey," he drawled, slipping onto the stool in front of her. "I couldn't take it if you were against this."

She knew she couldn't say no. She knew this wasn't her decision to make. She had an opinion. Lord knows, she had an opinion. But there was nothing she could say. It was Lucas' choice. He had been the one spurned. He had been the one destroyed amidst Dan's complete and utter mode of self-destruction all of those years ago. "What's Dan think about this?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"He doesn't like it all, sugar, but there's nothing I can do about that." He shook his head, letting out a weary sigh. "He has too much pride," he said slowly. "And I believe I'm partly to blame for that. He is a champion at holding grudges. It's something I regret."

"It's not your fault," she protested. "Dan is a grown man and he makes his own choices."

"But if I hadn't pushed him," Royal frowned. "It might have not turned out this way. I rode him too hard and came down on him when he made his mistakes."

"But you didn't promise to come home to me and then turn your back on us for another woman." Karen still could not say those words without them being tainted by bitterness. "He changed so much in one year," she said softly. "You cannot take the credit for that. That was all Dan."

"Yeah," he nodded, "but if I was any parent at all, I would have been there to help him - not berate him. May always said I rode him to hard and put him on a pedestal too quickly."

"Well, that's the past," Karen stated, turning around to grab the coffee pot. "And I don't know what Dan has to be bitter about when it was Lucas and me who got left behind."

"I know."

"Well then, what are we talking about?" She smiled tightly. "Let's just put it behind us."

"So are you saying..." His heart skipped a beat. Could she actually forgive him for the way he had treated her and Lucas?

"It's not about me," Karen interrupted quickly. "Like I said, it's not my decision that matters."

"It's the boy's."

Karen locked gazes with the gruff old man. "You talk to him, Royal. Because right now it's his choice whether he hates you or not."

>>>

Everyone had gone home. He had made sure of that before he dared bring out the metal lockbox. As he sat within the safety of his glass walls, he felt secure in his isolation.

Slipping the hidden key from it's place of anonymity, Dan placed the thin, shapely piece of metal into the slot of the keyhole. No one knew about this secret indulgence - a piece of his past. It was where he had locked away the last pieces of that man he had known so intimately before the new improved Dan Scott had emerged.

His thoughts had drifted to this object of weakness all day, since his chat with his father and his encounter with Karen and the boy. It was like a hammer pounding at him, until he would give in. Lifting the lid, he felt the ghosts of Dan Scott's past fill the room. Emotions that had been left behind, dreams and desires that had been lost the day he returned to Tree Hill with a wife and child in tow. All of it locked in a tiny box.

Leafing through the elementary school pictures of 'the boy', with a smile that lit up any room, he felt a pang in his chest. It had been a long time since he had felt so deeply for the child - the boy, who had been once known as his son. As he fingered the picture of a toothy grinned boy, he felt himself slip into the oblivion of emotions that had once enveloped him - threatening to swallow him whole. _His son. His beautiful boy._

Those were the words he had uttered when he saw him. During the middle of the night, he had stolen into the maternity ward, where he had his first glance at his little boy. He had never felt so amazed, so full until he had seen him.

_No._ Closing his eyes, he fought to gain control - knowing if he allowed himself to immerse himself into those self-indulgent feelings he might never come back. _I cannot have him. I cannot have that life. I cannot be that man._

"I never was that man," he whispered, his body tensing. "It was just an illusion."

>>>

Lucas slipped into the kitchen through the back door. He was just a little late arriving home than when he had told his mother. He was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Sneaking in?"

His head shot up at the unfamiliar voice and was met by two dark brooding eyes. "What are you doing here?" It was the only question that came to mind.

"I just thought I might introduce myself," the older man said, moving forward while extending his hand. "The name's Royal. And I'm your grandfather."


	8. Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't anyone. I wish I owned Dan, just because he needs just a little redemption.  
**Title:** Things Unspoken  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - may contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**A/N:** I see pink elephants! Pinkz I tellz ya:cough: Um, yeah. You can't have these pills. They are mine. All MINE! Muwahahahaha! 

**Chapter Seven: Family**

"You?" Was all Lucas managed to come up with, as he was confronted with the sight of the elderly man standing in his kitchen, hand extended.

"I guess that would be a start," Royal chuckled awkwardly. He knew Lucas was not going to be too particularly welcoming - not from the impression Karen gave him. In fact, he got the impression that she had not given Lucas the slightest clue about their involvement in his life - whether it was just inquisitive letters to the exchange of photographs. "Uh, yeah. You can call me Royal."

"I could call you a hell of a lot of other things too," he said, trying to remain calm. How dare the man just walk into his home and believe that everything would just be...normal. "Get out."

"Look, son, I'm not here to cause any trouble," Royal said slowly. "I want you to know that your mother knows I'm here, so I'm not breakin' an' entering or anything."

"Don't bring up my mother or call me 'son'." Lucas wanted nothing more than to throw the man out on his ass. In fact he would like to have called him that to his face. "You have no right to even be here," he spat. "After what you and your whole family has put me and my mother through...you're lucky I didn't just cold cock you when you showed your face."

Royal should have known Lucas would have come at him with hostility. But he had hoped...

"And what are you talking to my mom for?"

"Look, Lucas, I know our family hasn't done anything to welcome you..."

"Oh that's just rich."

"But it isn't as bad as we've let you believe," Royal finished. "We...we have a lot to talk about."

"And I'm saying I don't want to listen," Lucas said, opening the kitchen door. He didn't want to hear him. Not right now...maybe not ever. Here he had always wanted answers, but right now, as Royal Scott stood in his kitchen, he could have cared less. He wanted him out of his house - his home. A safe place his mother had made for him all of those years ago. "So you can go now."

Royal let out a ragged sigh. He had hoped it would go better than this. He had hoped the kid would keep an open mind. But like his father, he had a stubborn streak. _Too much like your father for your own good._ "I'll go," he said finally. "But I'm coming back, Lucas. You know why?"

"Why?" he said dryly, while rolling his eyes.

"Because we're family. We've done a damn good job pretending we're not, but we are."

>>>

"You think it'll go badly?" Karen asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, uh yeah, Karen." Haley couldn't believe she was asking that. Karen had to know what Lucas went through without any extended family, other than Keith. And he had been more like a father than an uncle. "I think he'll react horribly to this sudden change of heart from a grandfather who wanted nothing to do with him for 17 years," she scoffed, placing the last of the dirty dishes into a dishpan. "Wouldn't you?"

"I guess." Part of her hoped he would. Karen gave the okay because part of her hoped Lucas would rebuff Royal's advances, and then the possible questions might subside. But in her heart, she knew it wouldn't. It would only raise more questions. And the day that she thought would never come, came. She was faced with the reality that Lucas needed to know exactly what happened with Dan and May and Royal.

"K-Karen," Haley stammered, as she lugged the grey dishpan over to the counter. "Can...can I ask you something?"

Karen did not like the beginnings of this conversation. "Sure," she said tentatively. "What is it?"

"The other day, I was on the other side of town, and I saw your car over at Royal's house." Haley watched as Karen seemed cautious about her reaction as to what was being said. She had wanted to push it aside. In fact, she hadn't told Nathan yet. However, with Karen's announcement that she has given Royal permission to try to connect with Lucas, there didn't seem any other way to avoid it. "And," she said uneasily. "I was just wondering why you seem to pretend that the Scotts wanted nothing to do with Lucas, while you're in cahoots with the guy?"

And BAM, there it was. Karen felt like she was hit with a ton bricks. She had no idea this was the sort of question she would be asked by Haley James...Scott. _Nathan_. Haley was married to Nathan now. "Haley," Karen hedged, busying herself by cleaning the coffee maker. "You...you just can't ask me something like that."

"I-I know," Haley fumbled, as the blood was rushing to her cheeks. "You can tell me to mind my own business. But Karen..." The image of Lucas' 12-year old defeated face flashed before her. "He's gonna find out."

"You don't know what's going on here," she said, her words jumbling together. "Things aren't black and white. You have to understand that keeping Royal and May out of Lucas' life was not my decision. I mean, I didn't know that they wanted into his life until later."

"Then who's decision was it?" asked a familiar voice.

"Nathan." Haley and Karen spoke in unison.

"Yeah, me - the other grandson." He slipped through the swinging doors of the back room. "Who people seem to be keeping secrets from," he said darkly, his eyes meeting Haley's. "As well as Lucas."

"Nate," Haley began, reaching out to her husband, who turned his back on her.

"I knew something was up," he said, locking eyes with Karen. "You...you were acting weird the day we came back from my grandmother's funeral."

"Nathan," Karen said, trying to gather her thoughts. "I-I don't know how to tell you..."

"What? Spit it out!"

Haley jumped at his sudden outburst of anger. "Nathan, just calm down."

"Why?" He spun around and glared at his wife - the one person who he was supposed to be able to trust. "People are lying to my face and everywhere I turn I get more lies!" he said accusingly. "How else am I supposed to react?"

"I'm sorry Nathan," Karen apologized softly. These boys had been put in the middle of something that they hadn't signed up for. _Dan put them in this position._

"Sorry isn't good enough," he huffed. "JUst tell me why my grandmother and Royal led me to believe that he hated Lucas as much as Dan does. That's all I want to know!"

"I'm sorry," she repeated herself. "But I can't do that."

"What?"

"Nathan, I have to talk with Lucas before anything else."

"Because I'm not your kid, you're just going to leave me hanging like this?" Nathan was in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" he said incredulously.

"Nathan," Haley said softly. "She kind of has a point?"

"What?" Nathan felt like he was in a parallel dimension. He couldn't believe Haley was siding with Karen on this. "You're going to take her side?" he exclaimed. She tried to comfort him, but he pushed her hand away. "Don't.

"This is a bunch of B.S." Pushing off the counter, he spun around on his heel and walked out the front door.

"Nathan!" Haley, slightly torn, glanced back at Karen, who seemed quite distraught, before turning and trailing after her husband. "Wait!"

>>>

"Lucas, we have to talk."

He had been waiting for her to get home from the cafe for the past couple of hours. It was good because it gave him enough time to cool off from his encounter with Royal. "I think we do, too." He spun around in his chair to face his mother, who was standing in the doorway of his room.

"What's got you in such a mood?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it might have to do with the guy I found standing in our kitchen when I got home this afternoon," he said irritably. "Since, you know, I didn't expect to meet my grandfather right then and there."

"What?" Karen's eyes widened. She had not expected for Royal to show up at their house right after their discussion at the cafe. "Royal was here?" she asked anxiously. "What did he say?"

"Not much after I asked him to leave." He could feel the heat rush to his face again, as he remembered the almost non-chalant attitude Royal presented him with. It was like he should have somehow been excited or something...

"How bad was it?" she asked, almost wincing at the thought.

"How could you, Mom?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "He said that you gave him permission? What is that?"

"Well, Lucas," Karen said slowly, biding her time as she made herself comfortable on his bed. "There's some stuff we need to talk about."

"What stuff?"

"We've got to talk about what happened when Dan gave up custody of you, when you were a baby." She felt waves of nausea flow over her. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if she had lied to him. She just hadn't told him the whole story.

"What is there to tell?" Lucas frowned. "I already know that Dan wanted custody, we've been through that. I know you just wanted to protect me. And I think we all can see why."

"Yes, but there's a little more...involving your grandparents."

"What about them?"

"After I told Dan that there would be no joint custody, there were months where Dan's parents seemed to ignore you." Karen began rubbing her hands, trying to get rid of this nervous energy that was building up inside of her. What were the right words? How did she explain that she kept the knowledge that his grandparents did not actually disown him like Dan did? "Well, they sent me letters," she explained. "And they asked about how you were and for pictures."

Lucas was trying to register this. All of his life, his father had ignored him, pretended that he didn't exist - like he was gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe; he had assumed Dan's parents felt the same way about him. And his mother had never led him to believe otherwise.

"Royal and May...they acted like they felt the same way," she said, trying to explain the situation. "And I never received any phone calls. They ignored me, like they had never met me...What else was I supposed to think?"

"Something else...when they started to send you letters," Lucas exclaimed angrily. He had never known his mother to be a duplicitous woman, but right now, it was like talking to a stranger. "What else did you keep from me?"

"Nothing!" Karen wished the room could swallow her whole. She hated the look in her son's eyes right now. It was like he hated her. It was the look she had seen him give Dan a million times over. "I swear to you," she said, raising her right hand. "I've ever only kept this a secret because I thought they would hurt you the same way Dan has."

"More than you have right now, Mom?" He had no idea what to think about his grandparents now. In fact, he would never ever get to form any opinion about his grandmother. She was dead. He saw her grave. That was all he knew about her. "How could you do this to me?" he asked angrily. "How could you keep this from me?"

"They never ever came to see you, Lucas. For all I knew, the photos and letters were all they wanted to know about you. And what would that have gotten either of us?" she argued. "Did you want to know you had grandparents who wanted to know what you looked like, how your grades were going; but hey, they don't want to actually _know_ you."

Right now he couldn't hear any of it. All that was running through his mind right now was the absolute fool he made of himself in front of his grandfather, the fool he _made_ out of his grandfather. A man who seemed to at least acknowledge him...sort of.

It was way too much. He couldn't handle it. His mind was a blur of words and opinions he had overheard or even said about his grandparents over the years. _They are just like Dan. Forget about them, you don't need them._ "I have to get out of here," he said out loud.

"Lucas, wait," Karen stood up, in an attempt to stop him, "Let's just talk this out."

"What else is there to talk about?" he spat. "You lied to me again. And here I am _again_ trying to figure out what semblance of my life I've pieced together is actually true, and who are the people in my life that I can actually believe and trust."

Karen could only watch him walk out the door. She had never seen that look of disappointment or hurt in his eyes - it pained her more than she could say to know that it was her own fault. _If only I had never met Dan. Him or his entire family._ She let out a loud sigh as she sunk back down onto Lucas' bed.

But looking around the teenage boy's room, she knew she would never regret it because it had given her Lucas.

>>>

Nathan pounded the leather ball hard into the pavement of the Rivercourt, meticulously running through years of ball-handling drills to improve hand-eye coordination. The clear, salty droplets of sweat, slowly trickled down his forehead and down his face - unnoticed by him. Haley had tried to talk with him, reason with him, and possibly comfort him after the revelation at Karen's cafe; but he didn't want any of it. He just needed to be alone. He needed time to think.

As always, he was in his own world, as he weaved the ball between his legs, around his body and back between his legs; it was his place to run to, even if it didn't exist on a physical plane. The methodic and rhythmic sound of the ball on the even pavement soothed him, like a child's lullaby. It was here that he was able to sort through his problems - here where he could be in control.

Suddenly the tempered, dissonant song of a competing drumming beat crashed into his world. Another unfamiliar rhythm of leather hitting the pavement. An irregular beat - almost sporadic and abandoned in its' rhythm - encroached upon the borders of the Rivercourt. "What are you doing here?" He recognized Lucas' voice instantly. It was rough and ragged, like he had been running a marathon, only to come to the Rivercourt, his home territory.

"What does it look like?" he asked irritably, while holding up the orange ball. "Figure it out, genius."

"Hey, what's your problem?" Lucas stepped up, shrugging the hood of the familiar grey shroud, Nathan had seen him wear a thousand times. He had one of his own, given to him by Uncle Keith - it was like brand new in his closet somewhere.

"Hey, you know what?" Nathan stepped up into Lucas' face. "I was here first."

"Oh that's right, Dan never taught you how to share."

"You know what?" He shoved his basketball into Lucas's gut, "Shut up!"

"Do you wanna go?" Lucas shoved him a couple of steps back.

Nathan was so ready to pound him, but something held him back.

"C'mon!" He watched as Lucas raised his hands in the air, posturing like some ghetto boy. He looked ridiculous.

_You're mad. Pound him into the ground._ But all Nathan could do was burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. "I'm sorry," he apologized between chuckles. "You're just _so_ not black."

Lucas seemed caught off guard by his reaction. He looked like he wanted to strangle Nathan. "You just wish you were as cool as me," he spat, tossing the basketball to him.

"Yeah, that's it." Nathan raised a skeptical brow. And they both broke out laughing.

"Sorry man," Lucas sighed, picking up his own ball and sliding underneath him so he could perch on it. "It's been a rough night."

"Yeah, I assume Karen talked to you?"

"Yeah," he frowned, "how did you know?"

"Had a little run in with her myself," Nathan said softly. "But it really wasn't her that pissed me off so much."

"What would she have done to piss you off?"

"Well, that little talk you had with her tonight?" He lifted the ball towards the hoop and shot. "Well, let's just say I kind of had a preview of the coming attractions," he said, jogging ahead to retrieve his basketball. "But she wouldn't explain anything else to me."

"I don't understand?"

"Look Lucas," Nathan paused, resting the ball against his stomach. "I thought I had pretty much everything figured out, like you did. I thought all the Scott's, with the exception of Keith, hated you. That's what they led me to believe and that's what I thought was the truth."

"And somehow you found out that old Gramps didn't actually feel that way?"

"Something like that." Nathan knew it wasn't Karen not filling him in on the situation that set him off. He knew that now. It was the fact that one more thing turned out to be a lie. His whole family was filled with a bunch of liars. There was no one in it that he could trust.

"So you want to hear about my little run in with good old gramps?"

"You talked with him?" Nathan hadn't heard about this part.

"I don't know if 'talked' would be the correct term," Lucas chuckled awkwardly. "I kind of kicked him out of my house."

"Wow," he said slightly surprised. "I bet the old man was pretty impressed with that."

"I didn't feel guilty until my Mom filled me in on what she's been keeping from me, behind my back," Lucas explained. "Then I saw the whole thing from a whole new perspective."

"He get pissed at you?"

"Surprisingly no."

"Just wait until you get to know him," Nathan chuckled knowingly. "It's harder to mouth off to him when he doesn't feel so guilty."

"But you know what?" Lucas pushed himself to his feet. "As much as I am pissed off at my Mom for keeping the fact that they had sort of kept in touch with her, it still doesn't get him off the hook for not being there. I mean, physically being there for her or me."

"Scott men do seem to have the tendency to be pricks." Dan was a prime example.

"So does that mean we're doomed to the same fate?" Lucas smirked.

"Hell no," Nathan exclaimed, passing him the ball. "Not if I have anything to say about it. What about you?"

Lucas grinned. "Not if my mother has anything to say about it."

>>>

"You don't have anything to hold over my head," Karen spat, as she barged into Dan's dealership. "So you can take your secrets and shove them where the sun doesn't shine."

"My my," Dan smirked, leaning back in his office chair. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

"I mean it Dan," she said, her tone menacing. "You stay out of Lucas' life. And don't you _ever_ try to threaten me again." This impromptu trip to the dealership was stupid on her part. She didn't really know why she was even here. Dan's threats were idle for the most part. Oh, he had a way to tear people down and apart, but they were nothing compared to what he had already done.

"So what are you saying?" He played innocent really well. He had almost mastered the sly, yet naive intonation. It was quite fun watching those around him get flustered by it.

"I've told Lucas everything," she blurted out. "So you don't have any reason to come sniffing around my son."

"So you've told Lucas _everything_?" There was a slight flicker in her eye - something that led him to believe otherwise. He rose from his seat and around to the front of his desk, where Karen had been standing, and where she was now backing up. "Everything?" he repeated himself. "Because that would be such a _responsible_ thing for you to do. Really admirable."

"Yes," she said firmly. She didn't like the way Dan was eyeing her. "I told him about Royal and May."

"So he knows that you've been helping Royal with his house?"

She flinched first. _Damn him._

"Or maybe not," Dan chuckled, slightly amused. "It's all right, Karen. We all have lapses of forgetfulness."

"It doesn't matter," Karen said, moving towards Dan. "I swear, if you play any mind games with Lucas..."

"Really, Karen," he sighed emphatically. "You don't know me very well do you."

"Oh, I know you _very_ well," she sneered. "Too well for my taste."

"I would never do anything to hurt your relationship with your son." He reached out and brushed a stray hair from her eyes. She winced. "That would be just plain cruel and uncalled for," he said softly. He tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't. He burst out laughing.

Karen just shook her head in disgust.

"You have to admit, that was kind of funny," Dan chuckled.

"You have a sick sense of humor." Karen stared at him, wondering how she could have been fooled by this man. He had been so different in high school. It was almost a metamorphasis. "I feel sorry for you," she whispered out loud.

"What did you say?"

Karen hadn't realized she had voiced her thoughts out loud. But it was too late now. "I said I feel sorry for you," she answered matter-of-factly. "Sorry for what you've become and how you've driven anything good out of your life. Even family - and they're supposed to be there even when they hate you."

"Sorry for me?" Dan could have laughed if he wasn't so disgusted. _She feels sorry for me?_ She was the one with the small time cafe and bastard son. "Keep your sympathies," he said with contempt. "They're better suited for the person you see in the mirror."

"It still chills me that I ever let you near me," she said, as a shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know why she voiced that thought. Part of her wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"You know exactly why you let me near you." Dan pulled her in close, his lips inches away from hers. "Why your heart still races when I touch you," he whispered in her ear.

"You disgust me." She raised her hand to slap the bastard, but his reflexes were too quick; he caught her wrist in his hand.

Their eyes locked. "How much?" he asked, his voice lowering as one would with a lover.

She hated him - loathed him. However, she couldn't stop the electricity that involuntarily shuddered through her as he held her close - whispered so intimately to her. It went against everything she felt about the man.

It had been almost two decades since he had held her - touched her. He shouldn't have been affected. He had taken every precaution to keep her away. But where they were right in that moment - her in his arms - everything went to hell.

Little things had changed. Her scent had changed. She used to smell of chocolate and strawberries; now she smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. Her eyes that used to dance in the starlight, were now clouded. He used to make her laugh, now he brought only a scowl.

"Get off!" Karen exclaimed, finally managing to break away from the hold he had on her.

Her words brought him out of his reverie.

"You really are pathetic," she said, shaking her body, as if trying to shake him off of her. "You think that you're irresistable, don't you?"

"Don't kid yourself, Karen," Dan scoffed, feigning his own disgust. Though he was disgusted at himself for being so weak - giving himself a moment - to be with her. "I've already had you."

Karen walked up to him slowly and slapped him. She couldn't believe any woman would find him remotely attractive. She didn't know why Deb had gone back to him so many times. At that moment, Karen was just glad that she had gotten out then, rather than having to endure...that. Turning on her heel, she got out of that room as fast as she could.

She would have to take a shower after that.

Dan rubbed his cheek, as he stared after her. Even when she was mad, she was beautiful. And that was the problem - he still felt that way. Karen would remain the woman that got away.


	9. Haunted

**Disclaimer:** I don't anyone. I wish I owned Dan, just because he needs just a little redemption.  
**Title:** Things Unspoken  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - may contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**A/N:** I see pink elephants! Pinkz I tellz ya:cough: Um, yeah. You can't have these pills. They are mine. All MINE! Muwahahahaha!

**Chapter Eight: Haunted**

"Royal," Karen said slowly, staring into the coffee cup which she cradled in her hand. "I think we need to talk about something."

"The color?" Royal took a step back, resting his empty hand one his hip, while the one holding the roller hung at his side. "Yeah, I thought this blue was kind of feminine, but it's grown on me. Plus, you know, it's supposed to dry a darker shade."

A slight smile tugged on Karen's lips. "No, Royal," she sighed, chuckling slightly. "That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

Royal frowned. He didn't like the tone in the little lady's voice. It didn't sound at all like the good news variety. "All right," he drawled, turning around to face her. "What has my son done now?"

"Nothing," Karen blurted out quickly. Well, he had, but not in a direct way. Although the real threat of Dan exposing her efforts in keeping Royal in town to Lucas did seem right up Dan's ally. "I just...I just think maybe we should put on hold any further plans about me helping out with your house."

She hadn't heard anything from Lucas. For the past few days, Lucas had been crashing at Nathan and Haley's apartment, in an attempt to avoid her. She had let him get away with not asking her because she knew it had been partially her fault that the argument had occurred. Plus, he had been responsible enough to leave her a note about what was happening and why.

"Karen," he said, tramping over to the dining room table, where she sat. "Is that really necessary?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea right now, with Lucas and all."

Royal had felt something off with Karen all morning. It was like there was a cloud over her, and he hadn't been able to pry it out of her. "Is Lucas upset that you're helping me out?" he asked slightly confused. If that was the case, the boy need a talking to. Karen's kindess to an old man and friend should have been appreciated by his oldest grandchild. "Because if that's the case..."

"No!" she exclaimed, with more energy than she had intended. "Uh, no, that's not the reason."

Royal narrowed his gaze and leaned in. "Don't lie to me, Karen. You really aren't very good at it."

Suddenly she felt her face flush as she realized she hadn't fooled him on the reasons for her withdrawal of help. "W-What do you mean?" Karen asked, trying to cover. But of course doing a horribly unconvincing job of it.

"Karen, does Lucas know you're helping me?" It was the only thing that made sense. He had asked her to keep mum about his arrival, but for her to not explain how she was being generous about lending a helping hand.

"No," she coughed, diverting her gaze.

"Karen!"

"I know! I know!" she exclaimed, pushing the chair back and getting up from her seat. "I should have told him when I told him about you. But it just seemed to contradict everything I told him about you and our relationship."

"Which was what?"

"Well, pretty much nothing." Karen paced back and forth. She could see Lucas' face right now. It held disappointment and anger now, but if she were to tell him that she had kept up a real relationship with him...

"Well, Karen," Royal sighed. "I know you did this to protect him and partly because I asked you to. So I will keep my mouth shut about this." He didn't want to cause a rift between Lucas and Karen at her expense. He was surprised she was still talking to him.

_'Which she wouldn't be, if you were to tell her everything,' a nagging voice chided._

"Thank you, Royal," she breathed, throwing her arms around the man. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I mean, I just don't think Lucas would understand..."

"Understand what?"

Royal and Karen spun around to see Lucas standing in the foyer.

--&--

"Understand what?" Lucas said darkly. He waited for an answer, knowing he would never get one. Or at least the truth.

"Lucas!" Karen exclaimed, unable to hide the shock and surprise from her voice or face. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop in on dear ole' gramps here," he retorted, eyeing the older man beside his mother. "You know, get to know him, since he decided to actually _care_."

"Lucas." Karen did not care for the tone. As much as she screwed things up, she had taught him better than that. Even though he was probably angry as hell, it didn't mean he could take it out on people.

"What?" He feigned ignorance. "I'm telling the truth," he said, malice lacing his words. "Unlike some of the people standing in this house."

"Don't you dare talk to your mama that way," Royal barked, hearing enough of the back talk out of this young man. "You show some respect to the woman who gave you life."

"The way you showed her respect?" Lucas retorted. "Sure. No problem."

Silence pervaded the entire house. No one moved; the tension that filled the room could have been cut with a knife.

"So you never did answer my question," Lucas commented casually. "Mom, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Uh," Karen stammered, licking her lips. "I..."

"I asked her over for some advice," Royal interrupted, glancing over at Karen, who seemed displeased at his assumption. "About you."

Lucas' gaze never left his mother, whose expression was less than appreciative of Royal's reply. "Mom?" he said. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Uh, yes." Karen felt the blood rush to her face. It wasn't a lie and it wasn't the truth. Caught in a tough position, and she reverted to Dan's tactics. "I just came over to talk to him about you."

"Right," Lucas nodded, glancing over at his grandfather, who kept glancing over at his mother. "That must be it." He shook his head. This was a load of crap. "Thanks. That's all I needed to hear." He turned around to leave.

"Lucas!" Karen moved towards her son. "Where are you going?" she asked anxiously. "I thought you came to talk to your..."

"Why would I want to talk to either of you?" He spun around and glared at them. "People who can lie to my face without blinking! Mom, I thought you taught me these morals and ethics for a reason," he spat. "But I can see you're no better than Dan."

Karen turned her head slightly, taking his accusation like a slap in the face. She knew she wasn't. Suddenly she felt on par with Dan Scott in the scumminess department.

"At least he's not a hypocrite," Lucas scoffed. "He owns up to the fact that he tells bold-faced lies. With him what you see is what you get."

"That is enough!" Royal pushed Karen behind him, stepping in front of her. "You don't know when to shut your yap do ya?" he said angrily. "Your mother has done everything for you and you're going to treat her in this way?"

Lucas raised a stunned and disbelieving brow. "You...you're gonna tell me what my mom has done for me?" He blinked several times and burst out laughing. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked, frowning. "Because I know exactly what my mom's been to me." He looked over at his mom and swallowed hard. "And it's the only reason why I'm so pissed at her right now."

"Lucas..."

"You know what," he sighed, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Decide which 'mom' you're going to be first and then talk to me."

With that, Karen watched as Lucas walked out the door, unable to do a thing. "Why didn't I just tell him?" she hissed angrily at herself. "I should have just told him."

"Karen, you couldn't have known."

"I should have known better," she spun around, her fingers entangled in her hair, "than to do something that stupid." Karen had always taught Lucas that as mad as she could get at him for making a mistake, he should never lie to her about it. And here she was, lying to him. "I should have just told him the truth," Karen groaned, plopping back down in her chair. "Then it wouldn't have gotten so blown out of proportion."

"I can see this is a lot trickier than I thought," he sighed, dropping into the chair beside her. "But he'll forgive you, Karen. He loves you. You're his mama. He'll understand...eventually."

"Yeah," Karen groaned again. "But how long is that?"

--&--

Tired. That was what Lucas was. When he stormed out of that house, he had no idea where to go. It was like he had been hit in the guts, to be left gasping for breath. If he couldn't trust a single word out of his mother's mouth, who could he trust?

Lucas felt like his world was being turned inside out. He knew his mom wasn't as virtuous as he would sometimes like to imagine, but there were times when he thought she could do no wrong. And in the morals, ethics and love department, he had put her on a pedestal. Now everthing seemed to be crashing in on him. Where else could he turn?

"Lucas!" Haley hadn't been expecting him. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "Don't tell me you're still mad at your Mom over this whole thing with Royal?"

"She lied to me again," he blurted out, plopping down on the nearest sitting space in the apartment. "I went over to talk with 'him', and there she was, just standing there."

"Oh, uh, your Mom was over at Royal's?" She tried to sound surprised, lowering her head, allowing her bangs to veil her eyes. "Did you find out why?"

"I couldn't get a straight answer out of the two of them. It was like they were two peas in a pod." His thoughts trailed back to the shocked look of horror on his mother's when she realized he had been standing there listening in on their conversation. "What makes them think I'm either too fragile to hear the truth? It's either that, or they really just think I'm too plain stupid to catch on to what's going on."

"I don't know what to say, Lucas," she sighed. Haley knew how hard this must be for him. And she hated feeling so helpless. She hated feeling that she had some part in hiding a secret from her best friend.

"Don't say anything," he growled. "There's nothing to say." Running his hands through his hair, he sighed. Lucas did not want to go home that night. It made him mad everytime he thought about confronting his mother. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Well, this is a change," Haley joked. "Lucas Scott running over to my place, instead of me, over to his." She winked at him, nudging him with one hand before falling down beside him on the couch. "Of course." She smiled and slipped her arm through his. "I'm sorry you've been tossed around by this whole mess."

"Yeah, and it is a mess," Lucas groaned, closing his eyes and resting his head on hers. "Haley, I just don't get why she lied to me all of those years. If I were being objective, which I really don't feel like being right now, I could probably understand why she kept me away from Dan's family for as long as she did; but what I don't get is why she doesn't hate him anymore? In fact, it seems like she never hated him."

"Humans are complicated people, Lucas. They have the capacity to love and hate, forgive and forget." Haley wasn't quite the expert, but there had been little things that had challenged her along the way - especially during her trying relationship with Nathan. "But you just have to remember," she sighed, squeezing his arm. "That she's your mom, Lucas. She loves you and had the best intentions. And she's human and bound to make mistakes along the way too."

Lucas slightly pulled away, just enough to glance down at Haley, who had this dreamy expression on her face. "Wow, Nathan's taught you that much, has he?" he said teasingly.

"Oh shut up," she punched him in the arm, "I am not just talking about my experience with your brother, Lucas."

"Well, I can see how he can be trying. I mean, the guy was a complete a..." Haley pinched him before he could finish his thought. "Ow!" he chuckled, rubbing his smarting tricep. "You didn't have to pinch me."

"You shouldn't say things like that around me then," she rebuked, with a satisfied grin on her lips.

"Sorry!" He laughed. Lucas loved that he could depend on Haley. He knew he could come to her for comfort, understanding, or even a smack upside the head when he needed it. Though she enjoyed giving the latter far too often.

"You should be," Haley said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, very grown-up."

--&--

Things had gotten out of hand. And things were spiralling periously out of control. He hadn't realized Dan was in so much trouble. His son was miserable and everyone had turned their backs on him. He had taught his sons to be fighters; never admit defeat. Except now Royal saw that Dan was taking it too far.

He would not admit his mistakes. Instead, he was brushing them off and finding new and insidious ways of explaining them away, without success - well, except to himself. He realized that his previous plan would not work. Tough love wasn't going to do it. Dan had received enough of that from him to last a lifetime. And waiting around for his son to realize the errors of his ways would be like waiting for hell to freeze over. He would have alienated everyone he loved.

_Not that he hasn't done that already._

He had planned to do this without raising ghosts of the past - ones that would rip apart years of carefully placed facades. Secrets would be revealed, ones that Dan would not want exposed. But there was no other choice.

And he couldn't do this alone. Royal knew he needed help. But the question was whether anyone was left that cared enough to try.

----

Dan closed the door behind him, tugging gently on the necktie, loosening its' knot, as he threw his briefcase on the counter. It had been a long day. Very successful, but tiring.

As he looked around his beachhouse, silence filled the room. No one was home. Deb had made a concerted effort to stay away; and Nathan, well, he had made his feelings loud and clear. He was in a house all alone. Even his Dad had deserted him.

Not that it was something to be mourned over. Living with his father, as much as he loved the man, was like being tortured in new passive and internal ways. Ever since his parent's appearance two years ago, when his world happened to be Scotch taped together, Dan found himself scrambling to pull things together. But everything had fallen apart.

It was only in a weak moment - in the silence of an empty house - that he, Dan Scott, would ever admit such a thing.

_Pull yourself together, man!_

He hated these moments. And he grew increasingly aware of his slight penchance for weakness lately. It was like he was haunted. And Dan knew who was to blame for it, too. _Dad._

"He's got to go," he breathed, walking over to the wet bar and pouring himself a drink. Weighing his options, he stared at the seductive glow of the honey carmel liquid swirling in his glass. It wasn't out of spite, though he could think of a few reasons why there should be bitterness on his account. _It's for his own good._

He raised the in the air, making a silent toast to his father before consuming the hot fiery liquid in one gulp.

"Like you taught me, Dad," he said, staring into the now empty glass. "You just have to get rid of all those pulling you down. And sad to say, right now, you're one of them."

--&--

"So you're still talking to me?" Keith hesitated, before sitting down in front of Karen. He hadn't visited the cafe in ages, not because he lived in a different town, but because he thought she might possibly want it that way. Since his one-night stand with Deb, he found himself unable to look her in the eye. He had been a disappointment. He had seen it in her eyes when she had found out.

"Keith!" Karen hadn't expected to see him. Her mind had been swirling since the incident at Royal's place. "What are you doing here?" she asked distractedly. "I thought you'd be in school?"

Her eyes darted back and forth, never resting long. Keith knew what the reason was. She was disgusted with him. He had fallen in her eyes. Further down in her mind, now that she knew he had slept with Deb. "Uh," he coughed, beginning to think he had made a mistake in coming. "I took the day off. Dad called about something urgent."

Karen frowned. "What did he say?"

She was almost afraid to ask. Lucas had been giving her the silent treatment all day. And he refused to remain in the same room with her for more than necessary - which meant the length of a quickly shoveled-down meal.

"Actually I don't know why he called," he admitted. "I went to his house and he was nowhere to be found."

"That's odd," she breathed, her chest tightening. Karen did not want to involve anymore people in this mess she had gotten herself into. _Besides what could Keith have done?_

She supposed he might have been able to talk Lucas down. But it was doubtful. What she had done could only be undone by telling the truth. Karen had come to that conclusion earlier that afternoon.

"Well, well," a malicious voice chuckled. "Look what the cat dragged in?"

Keith spun around to see Dan hovering over them. "Dan!"

"So what brought you back to this little quaint burb?" His eyes briefly darted to Karen before settling back upon Keith. "Like I didn't know?" he smirked. "Well, I guess old habits die hard."

"Get out Dan," she growled. There was a time and place for Dan. And she preferred that place be hell.

"Now, is that how you treat paying customers?" He threw down a fiver on the counter. "A coffee if you wouldn't mind?"

Karen gritted her teeth and swiped the money off the counter. "Bite me," she said under her breath.

Keith couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Things hadn't changed. He could not imagine how these two ever lasted long enough to have Lucas. However, as he glanced up at Dan, things had changed a lot since then. "So Dan," he sighed, relegating himself to the fact that he was related to the man. "How's business?"

"Oh great!" Dan boasted, slapping him on the back. "Business is booming. I was even thinking of expanding. You know, getting into a chain of dealerships. Say, maybe into your neck of the woods?"

"No! No. I don't think they're ready for the likes of Dan Scott," Keith coughed, forcing himself not to overreact. "No. We're just to small for your tastes."

"Well, sounds like the perfect place for Dad to have retired to."

Karen slammed the cup of coffee in front of Dan, along with his change. "Here you go, sir" she chirped, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Hope you enjoy yourself. Wouldn't want you to _burn_ yourself."

"Keep the change," Dan winked, taking the coffee and leaving the coin.

"So what exactly is your reason for being here?" she asked irritably. "Deb's not here for you to 'charm' your way back into your house."

"Oh," the tall dark-haired nemesis said, shaking his head. "No. That ship has sailed. I mean, why chase after a woman, who ended up not being worth it?"

"Dan, watch it," Keith warned darkly.

"What?" he shrugged innocently. "The woman is as loose as the sweaters she wears."

Keith jumped up, not able to take anymore of this. Deb didn't deserve to be disparaged in this way, especially when she wasn't around to defend herself. She was a saint compared to him.

"Keith!" Karen exclaimed, reaching over the counter and grabbing hold of his bicep. "Don't do it!"

Dan had the widest grin plastered on his face, as he leaned back, just out of Keith's reach.

"You know, you really have reached new lows," Keith spat, shaking his head. "I thought maybe Mom's passing might soften you. I thought maybe it had. I mean, you forgave me and all. But you really still are an a..."

"What's going on here?" Royal growled.

"Nothing," Karen said calmly, staring at Keith. He didn't seem to want to back down, his muscles still tense and ready to lunge at Dan. "Right, Keith?" He met her gaze, and after a moment, he sat back down.

"Danny boy, are you stirring up trouble again?" Royal asked gruffly.

"Whatever are you talking about, Dad?"

Keith couldn't believe how easily Dan played the martyr. It was like there was an on and off switch hidden somewhere beneath the raven tuft of hair. "Where were you, Dad?" he asked distractedly, turning his gaze upon his father. "You leave a message to get my butt down here and you're not even home when I get there."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Why did you call him, Royal?" Karen furrowed her brow, equally as curious to know the explanation.

"Yeah, ditto!" Dan chirped, grinning like a five-year old. "Why did you?"

"I didn't think you cared, Danny." His tone was terse and strained.

"Fine," Dan scoffed, shaking his head. "You know what? Shows you what you get for being a caring son."

"I think I'd die of shock if that ever happened," Keith coughed.

"Funny." He stood there, waiting for his father to explain.

But no explanation came.

"If you're going to act like children," he huffed. "Fine. I'm leaving. But mark my words, I'll find out one way or another what this is about." Without another word, Dan stormed out of the cafe.

"Okay, what's this about?" Keith blurted out, as he watched Dan hop into his black convertible.

"I need your help," Royal breathed.

"What is it, Royal?" Karen asked, a little concerned.

"I want to help Dan out of the hole he's dug himself into."

Karen and Keith glanced at each other, before turning their attentions back to the grey-haired Scott patriarch. "You're kidding, right?" they exclaimed in unison.


End file.
